Anastasia
by Fashionista7
Summary: A tragedy has allowed Reid to make one of his biggest life-changing decisions and more along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. Here is one of my first Criminal Minds fan fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Criminal Minds belongs to the creator, Jeff Davis. I don't own any of the original characters. I'm not going to lie, I'm über nervous about creating this story. I'll try and get to my other stories when I can; I have a serious case of writer's block, along with school, part-time job, etc.**

 **For this chapter, it's a prologue. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

 **Please enjoy and please review, too; constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 _ **Prologue…**_

So much has happened to him throughout his years…

His mother's paranoid schizophrenia…his father leaving him and his mother…the relentless bullying he faced for being a child prodigy…. graduating school early….degree after degree…joining the FBI at a young age…his first kill during a hostage situation...abduction and torture…drug abuse…his mentor leaving the team…seeing his father all so many years for an unsolved cold case and the buried memories…his godson, Henry's birth…JJ leaving the team…then Emily…only to learn that her death was faked before leaving again…losing his first love in front of him to 'this bitch of a nobody'…the two weeks alone in his apartment…letting her go…JJ's abduction...Alex left…JJ's secret...the death of his mentor…trying to grieve his death…another godson…Kate left…struggling to accept the fact that his mother may be slowly losing her memory during a game of 'cat-and-mouse'…Morgan's abduction, being a godfather again to Morgan's son, named in his honor and leaving the team…Hotch's arrest…the thirteen unsubs that escape prison, including the infamous Peter 'Mr. Scratch' Lewis…Hotch leaving the team to go into Witness Protection with his son, Jack because of Scratch…taking matters into his own hands to help his mother…wrongful arrest…hell in prison…his mother caught in the middle…another 'cat-and-mouse' game…the team's accident catching Mr. Scratch…Walker…PTSD/PTSS...probation...reinstated into the FBI…

And now this…

"You ready, little lady?" He whispered to her as he held the newborn baby in his arms. "Are you ready to beddy-bye?"

Gently laying her down in the white and pink bassinet he just bought, assembled and placed in the room as he wanted to make sure she was comfortable enough, even in her pink onesies. "Okay. There we go. Oh, shh-shh-shh. Oh, good night, sweet little Anastasia."

Anastasia slightly moved as she just barely opened her mouth and eyes. "Aw, what's wrong, Anastasia? Do you miss your mommy…and your brothers, too?"

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and pulled her tiny ears, "Oh," He soon had one of his fingers wrapped around Anastasia's little hand and his fingers gently through her curly medium brown-almost dark hair. "You know, one day when you're old enough, you'll know everything you need to know about them, but until then, what I _can_ tell is that they all loved you more than anything else in this entire world, especially since a lot has happened to them. Do you want to know their names? Your mother's name was Geneviève and your brothers' names…were Ovid, Tiberius, Mario, and Anthony…"

 _A few days earlier…_

" _You are going find him, right?" A woman with flawlessly radiant medium-dark brown tawny-copper colored skin, a very slim face with piercing upturned-almond-shaped hazel eyes, well-arched eyebrows, Cupid's bow lips, high cheekbones and dimples, long neck and her wildly wavy and curly black-brown hair in a ponytail, asked as Reid gave her a glass of water._

" _Ma'am…" Reid tries to calm the woman down._

" _You don't know that man," There was panic in her voice as she smoothly rubbed her very pregnant belly. "You don't know him at all. He will…"_

" _Agents and officers will be driving by periodically, along with the extra security." JJ assured her._

" _And I'll be able to see my sons again, right?"_

" _Yes, ma'am. Call us if you need anything, okay?"_

" _You know, if anything were to happen to me, I just to leave this world knowing that my children are loved and I all I want for them to know that they would be with people who will love them...make them feel safe…and protected."_

* * *

 _"We got her!" Reid said, searching the rest of the house. There, he and Rossi found her on a bloody luxury King-sized bed protectively clutching onto something. Getting closer to her,_

" _Rossi, call an ambulance!"_

" _This is Agent Rossi with the FBI," Speaking into the wire in his vest, "We need medical attention! We have a pregnant woman who had just recently given birth and in complications!"_

" _Ms. Geneviève…" Reid said with extreme concerned._

" _Please…" She said in a soft voice, holding the bloody and wet newborn baby in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket and screaming softly. "Help my baby…"_

" _Ambulance should be here soon. Hang on, Geneviève! Hang on!"_

" _It's a girl..." She gave them a braving smile as she showed them her newborn child._

" _She's perfect." Reid complimented. "What's her name?"_

" _Anastasia…uh…Anastasia Nicole…Mathilde…." She let out a quiet painful cry. "…uh…Diana."_

" _My mother's name is Diana."_

" _Oh." Letting out another painful cry. "Lucky you…ahhh! Oh! I…I…"_

" _Hang in, ma'am! You're going to be okay! Rossi, find a first-aid kit!"_

" _Kitchen…" She said gently._

" _It's in the kitchen."_

 _While Rossi rushed out and into the kitchen, "Please…" Geneviève said, "Don't leave me…"_

" _I'm not leaving you, ma'am…"_

 _Grabbing a hold of his arm, "I need to tell you something…"_

* * *

" _Oh, god!"_

" _Prentiss! We just found the rest of the family…"_

"… _And her four sons…"_

* * *

 _Washington D.C. Hospital_

 _Prentiss said as she just got off the phone, "That was Metro PD and…"_

 _A doctor just walked out and into the waiting room, where the team was waiting for the news,_

" _Well?" Reid broke the silence._

 _Taking a shaky breath, "I'm sorry; she never made it off the table."_

 _All the team's faces turned somber; Rossi sighed heavily before sitting back down, JJ had her hand over her mouth, Reid looked the most upset and devastated as if he was ready to pass out._

" _I can only imagine what's going to happen to that little girl." Tara said._

" _I know what you mean. If it were Henry or Michael…they were almost the same age..."_

 _While everyone else was talking around him, he kept thinking about what her mother said to him before he was forced to snap out of his thoughts,_

" _Reid?" Alvez asked him, "Are you okay, man?"_

" _You guys…. I…think I may need your help."_

* * *

" _You want to file for emergency custody of her?" A CPS worker asked Reid as they looked through the glass, watching Anastasia recovering in a nursery._

" _Yes, ma'am. I would like to foster her."_

 _Sighing with concern, "You do know that even in your line of work and a single foster parent, you'll be taking on a huge amount of responsibilities for her well-being; night feedings and changings, background and psychological tests, records, checkups. You do even have a strong support system outside your line of work?"_

" _He has us," JJ intervened; the rest of the team behind her, "He's the godfather of three boys, including my two sons: Henry and Michael."_

" _We're like his second family," Rossi defends him. "We're his support system and we will make sure that baby will always be safe. Can you get your superiors to at least consider him?"_

" _Please, ma'am. I'll do anything and everything you want me to; at least give me a chance to prove it."_

 _The CPS worker sighed as she grabbed her cell phone, dials a number and puts the phone to her ear, "I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything."_

* * *

 _Reid has not left his spot since the moment he decided to be a foster father. Still watching Anastasia recovering as he nervously waiting for an answer, he knew that she could always be placed in the foster care system and maybe she'll end up being adopted, but what if that never happened? He knew she needed someone and he wants that someone to be him. He heard footsteps; turning to his left, there were his team members._

 _Letting out a shaking sigh as he grabbed some hand sanitizer from his satchel bag and used some on himself, "Well?"_

" _You've been granted emergency temporary custody of Anastasia." JJ smiled, pulling out some papers and hands them to him._

" _I have?" Reid grinned as he began to hug the team. "Oh, I don't know how to thank you all."_

" _You don't have to. Child Protective Services will be contacting you soon and they'll do a home inspection and assessment; they want to see if you're really the right suitable person to look after her."_

" _Which we all know you'll pass with flying colors."_

" _And I plan to talk to Cruz about giving you some time off, so she can get settled with you." Prentiss said._

" _I figured you'd be hungry, so we got you a wrap from the cafeteria." Tara offered._

 _The team witnesses a nurse taking Anastasia out of her nursery before making her way out of the room and asked,_

" _Which one of you is Dr. Spencer Reid?"_

" _I am, ma'am."_

" _She's all yours." She said just as she put the baby in his arms, with a smile before walking into the room. "Be careful. Watch her head. She's in your hands now."_

" _Aw. She's so precious." Tara complimented as the team gathered around him._

" _Reminds me of the day my daughters were born." Simmons said._

" _Remember the first time Hotch brought Jack and you said, 'If you find baldness and wrinkles attractive?'" JJ asked him._

" _I know. Now, I have a different view."_

" _Wait until Garcia sees her." Rossi said, knowing how she would react._

" _Oh, I can imagine, alright." Luke said, chuckling._

" _Why the sudden decision to care for her?"_

" _Because of her mother. I just want her to let her know that her daughter will be safe. And loved. And protected. I know I can do this. I want to do that."_

 _Smiling, "Well, you're not alone, doc."_

* * *

 **Later that night (Present)**

Reid made sure he had every necessary he would be needing to foster her. The team has been great at everything: Garcia, JJ and Tara helped decorated the extra spare room with toys, books, and colorful decorations, Emily was able to get Reid six weeks of parental leave, Luke and Simmons helped him with the furniture—Simmons and JJ also gave him some advice on handling newborn babies and Rossi helped paid for everything.

"Like I said, one day you'll know everything about them. But until then, you deserve a good life, alright?"

He plays a white noise machine and places it by the white bookshelf; he smiled as he watched the gentle soothing sounds put her to sleep and turned off the light. "Sweet dreams, Anastasia."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you very much and shout out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, tlcroft, and Cherubim for your reviews and thank you and a shout out to those who read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Please, do enjoy my story and please review** **; ideas and constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Reid yawned as he got out of bed and sluggishly made his way to Anastasia's room as she woke up crying…again. It's been two weeks since he first brought her home to be a foster father to him. And this was the fourth time she woke up in the middle of the night. "Hi there, little lady;" trying to put a decent smile on his face.

Over a week ago, two social workers from the Virginia Child Protective Services made a visit to his place; one observed him and Anastasia while the other looked around the house to make sure everything was a child-proof, child-safe area and had everything he needed before being interviewed about him fostering her and what plans he has for the both for when he returns to work. The team was right: he passed with flying colors and got further custody extension of her as her foster parent. With the two social workers explaining her situation involving her family and the team giving him support, he was approved for temporary guardianship.

"Oh, let me hold you, now. I got you. What's wrong?" Grabbing her from her bassinet before taking a seat on the white chair for a while, lightly swaddling her, "Oh. I know I should let you fall asleep on your own…but I can't ignore you. You're just a little baby; I can't and I won't do you like that."

He started humming to her as he continued to swaddle her; at least her crying was started to simmer down,

 _If you smile_

 _Through your fears and sorrow_

 _Smile and maybe tomorrow_

 _You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

 _If you just smile…_

* * *

A couple of days later, he was sitting in the rocking chair with Anastasia, watching her rest in his arms with the pink pacifier in her tiny mouth. After a few long minutes, he decided to give the team a quick call, just to see how is he and how things are going. He was sure they were missing him. Patiently waiting for someone to answer him,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Prentiss."

"Reid! Long time no hear! How are you? And how's Anastasia?"

"Good. Great. She just fell asleep. Just thought I give you a call, just to see how everyone's doing."

"Well, we're fine. Just catching up on some last minute paperwork. Oh! And Garcia wants to buy Anastasia more toys and books for you to read with her if you get to keep her any longer."

"Wonderful." Reid said, knowing Garcia would do that before yawning.

"Someone sounds tired." Prentiss guessed by the sound of his yawn.

"She woke up at one in the morning."

"Gas?" Prentiss answered.

"A whole lot of it. But it's worth it."

"If there's anything else…"

"Now that you mentioned it, I've…been wondering if you can get Garcia to find me some good nannies for Anastasia, for when I returned to work."

After that whole fiasco involving his mother and the caretaker nurse he had hired before the drama that spiraled out of control that lead to months of hell and back for him, he figured he had to keep his opinions to those closer to him and preferred to let Garcia handle the background checks.

"Of course, Reid, but if you need more time with her…"

"Prentiss, seriously, I couldn't. I mean, what about the cases and if I'm not there…"

"Please, Spence. You and Anastasia deserve it. You need it."

"Well…" Looking down at Anastasia, who started to make some gurgling sounds, smiling, "Okay, I'll think about it. But only because we're a family."

"Okay and don't you forget that. Well, you can't since you have an eidetic, but make sure you send us some of those pictures. _And_ …make sure you stock up on some coffee, you may need it more than ever."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." After hanging up, Reid put his phone to the side and started to stroke her hair. He could not help but smile at how adorable she looked; she was almost like a little angel. But at the same time, he also saw her as a fragile angel in need of her own guardian angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone.**

 **Anyway, thank you very much for your patience as well as your reviews and thank you to those we read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **RE-updated chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

"OMG! OMG-OMG-OMG…" Even in her chunky heels, Garcia ran out of her lair and down the steps of the bullpen and nearly bumped into JJ and Tara.

"What? What happened?" JJ helped Garcia keep her balance.

"Is it something good?"

"Oh, it's good alright. Lookie-lookie, people. Come gather around Lady G."

Gathering around Garcia, distancing herself from her phone, the team—particularly Prentiss, JJ, Tara, and Garcia—started to awe when they first began to see footage of Reid washing Anastasia's hair and giving her a bath,

" _Hi there, Anastasia. Come on, say hi. You're liking this, aren't you? Yeah? It's relaxing, isn't it? You have such long, pretty hair. Oh, you're going to sleep on me, aren't you? Come on, let me put this hooded towel on you, so you don't get cold, okay? There you go. Look at you, you're all clean and cozy now. You liked it, didn't you?"_

"Aww! I always knew Reid would make a good daddy." Garcia gushes.

"I did, too." JJ agree as she reflected on her conversation with Blake when Reid was shot.

"He'll be keeping her longer, won't he?"

"Yes, why?"

"Should we even ask?" Rossi obviously knew the answer.

"Hey, it's about time we have a baby girl in the BAU family. I mean, other than your twin daughters, Simmons."

"Yeah."

"Oh! And Emily? I just sent Reid a new list of nannies."

"He _still_ hasn't found a new nanny?" Luke asked.

"No. I'm sure it wouldn't be easy for him, especially since…"

" _Please_ …don't remind me. Or any of us." JJ did _not_ what to be reminded of the hell and back Reid went through. And she was just as sure the team did not want to either.

"Either way, does he have any suggestions?"

"He does have one in mind. And me like her."

"Well, let's hear."

"Okay. Her name is…Élise Gabrielle Bastien."

"Well, she seems like an impressive candidate for a woman in her twenties." Prentiss commented as she went through her resume.

"Going deep into her background check, she was born and is from New Jersey and she graduated early from a public high school in her hometown. No marital status whatsoever and she's a Pisces."

"She has an Associate's degree from her community college in her home county," Tara noted. "A Bachelor's degree from Rutgers and a Ph.D. from Princeton."

"Did you know that she has offered her support to those with autism and special education when she was at Rutgers? She worked as a babysitter before and now currently works part-time at a library. _And_ she's certificated in CPR, First Aid and is _accurately_ certificated to be a nanny?"

"Family background: her parents are American citizens who both hail from the British West Indies; disabled father, mother's a retired worker, has an older brother who's an engineer, she moved to Virginia after she graduated and completed her Ph.D."

"Degree-wise, she seems almost like Reid. She has no Twitter, Facebook, Instagram; she doesn't seem like someone who's not into social media and is a private person."

"She drives a black Honda Accord, lives in Reid's new area and place near the Metro and she has a squeaky-clean personal and driving record, not even a juvenile record."

"Should we call Reid to set up for an interview?"

"Let's."

* * *

"Uh-oh. Where did I go, Anastasia?" Reid playfully said, using her pink blanket to his face. "Huh? Huh? Peekaboo!"

Anastasia giggles, waving her little baby arms around in the air. Reid giggled along with her, brought her into his arms as he started to cradle her.

 _Knock-knock-knock._

"Okay, Anastasia," Reid said to her as he picked her up from the clean carpeted floor. "Here we go again on the nanny hunt. Let's hope this one will bring us luck."

Reid found the nanny process to be a difficulty; he needed one to not only protect Anastasia, but one to be a nurturing and mothering type. Out of the nannies Garcia sent him up with, there was just something about them that seemed off: two just downright scared him, one just didn't seem like the mothering type and five of them just wanted to hit on him.

Opening the front door, there was a woman of both petite height and frame. She had short chin-length black-brown hair, dark brown almond-round-shape eyes, medium-to-dark brown skin tone, Cupid's bow lips and semi-high cheekbones. Reid took notice on her wardrobe: a simple button-up shirt and jacket, black jeans, and comfortable black shoes, wore black rectangular optical eyeglasses and had a black tote bag on her right shoulder and clutched onto a blue folder and a notebook. He couldn't understand why, but she reminded him of…

"Dr. Reid?"

"You must be Élise Bastien?"

"Yes, doctor. I am. Such a pleasure to meet you."

"You, too. Come on in. You're early."

"Better be early than late."

 _So far, so good._ Reid thought to himself as he allowed her in.

"Wow! So many books. You must be quite the reader." Élise complimented him as she observed the books Reid had on his bookshelves and around the living room in his new place. "You seem to have far more books than I do."

"Thank you."

While he did admit his loved his old place and location, after what happened, he didn't feel as safe as before. He had the team—mainly Garcia—to look after his finances during his hell and back in prison and after that, he managed to find a three bed-and-bath place—and one at a fairly decent price—by the Van Ness Metro Red Line. And he even managed to have Morgan help him out with the new home security system and along with the team helping him move in; not to mention getting to spend a little time with his godson, Hank.

"Please, have a seat."

As Élise took a seat on the comfortable couch, "I'd shake your hand, but Ms. Garcia told me that you're not into the hand-shaking. Understandable, but don't worry; I just washed and wiped my hands with baby wipes." She placed a set of baby wipes on the coffee table.

Settling down on the chair across from Élise with Anastasia in her arms, "So, you're interested in the nanny position."

"Yes, doctor. I am."

"Why is that?"

"I love babies and children and I've always been interested in working with children, understanding them, observing them; that's why I decided to get a certificate in learning about infants and young children. And I would have no problem making sure they were fed, cleaned, looked after and cared for."

Looking at her resume while observing her, "I understand that you have a Bachelor's and a Ph.D."

"Yes, I do. Based on my degrees, I've studied not only psychology but also English, humanities, social sciences, cognitive science; I guess you can say I'm a Liberal Artist." She chuckled to herself.

"Yeah." Reid started to get a good vibe from her. There was a slight moment of silence before Élise saw the light-skinned baby with light-colored eyes and curly hair,

"So, this must be little Anastasia."

"Yes, this is Anastasia. She's about a month ago."

"Anastasia. Her beauty matches the uniqueness of her name. Resurrection."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, I apologize, Doctor. That's what Anastasia means: resurrection. The last Grand Duchess of Imperial Russia was named Anastasia, you know. It also means "breaker of chains" or "prison opener," according to Tsar Nicholas II. I read a lot."

"I do that, too." They shared a laugh together. Reid was _really_ impressed by her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone.**

 **Anyway, thank you very much, ahowell1993, tannerose5, and Cherubim for your reviews and thank you to those who read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**

 **Chapter 4:**

A couple more weeks have passed and Reid, dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a charcoal vest and navy tie, tweed pants and oxfords, did not know what to expect when he announced he was planning to come back to work today.

Hearing knocking on the door, he rushed to opened it and it was Élise, clad in a pink sweater, jeans, jacket and comfortable shoes. Knowing she was everything he needed for Anastasia, he had her sign a contract, contacts and anything else to know that he can trust her.

"Morning, Dr. Reid."

"Morning, Élise." Reid said as he rushed by her. "Here's Anastasia. I leave her in your care."

"I will treat her as if she was my own child." Élise said. "Morning, Anastasia. How are you? Did you still well last night?"

"You know have everything you need?"

"Contacts are on the fridge and I have your number on speed-dial; I even made copies."

"Good." Facing Anastasia; her eyes focusing on him. "Okay, Anastasia. I'm leaving you with Élise. Be good for her and I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" He taps her nose, causing her to giggle. Élise chuckled.

"Good day to you both."

"You too, Doctor." She takes Anastasia's tiny hands and waves them for her. "Say bye-bye."

Reid turned around for a quick second when he saw Anastasia starting to cry. "Oh, Anastasia. It'll be okay. He'll be back." Reid waves at her beforehe headed off to work.

* * *

He became to have this huge knots in his stomachs and it wasn't from the coffee he just before he left. He couldn't understand why, but…maybe it was best if he just put those thoughts aside and focus on returning to work.

When he stepped out of the elevator and into the bullpen,

"Surprise!"

Smiling, he hasn't seen this much of a surprise party since his own belated 30th birthday party his team members gave him after they finished a case a few years ago.

"Welcome back, Spencer!" Garcia runs up to Reid and gives him a tight hug. "Welcome-welcome-welcome back! We missed you! _I_ missed you."

"I missed you more." JJ joined in.

"I missed you just as much." Prentiss joins.

"Welcome back, doc." Simmons said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "How's Anastasia?"

"Such a good baby." Digging through his pants pocket to get his cell phone. "I have new pictures of her. Look." Gathering around Reid,

"Aww!" The BAU women gushed.

"She gets more adorable and cuter by the second. She's such a dolly angel."

"Look at her little witty-bitty peanut nose," Garcia oozed with admiration "Oh! Where did she get those gorgeous hazel eyes?"

"Maybe she got them from Reid?" Rossi winked at him.

"No, she, uh…she maybe got them from her mother," He thought about Anastasia's mother, Geneviève, for a moment. The last words she said to him were ringing in his mind. "And besides, I'm just fostering her; I'm not her biological father."

"Her mother and four brothers would be so proud that you're looking after her."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I mean it, doc." Rossi assured him. "That girl is incredibly lucky to have you."

"And how's the nanny?"

"Élise is great. She's smart, caring, not to mentions a reader and I can definitely see she cares for Anastasia."

"Oh." Rossi seems intrigued. "Interesting."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He said, walking away to see Reid get his presents.

Reid watched in silence Rossi walking away from him; as a matter of fact, it was best if he didn't know what was going on in his head.

Either way, he received many gifts from his family: Garcia bought educational toys for Anastasia, JJ brought him framed pictures drawn by his godsons, Henry and Michael, Rossi got him a scrapbook, Prentiss got him gift cards for coffee and to his favorite Indian restaurant, Tara got him some of the most classic children's books and Luke got Anastasia a custom-made army military jacket and cap. Reid was grateful to have his teammates come together and give him all these gifts for him and Anastasia.

* * *

His first day back to work wasn't that bad, other than the paperwork he had the chance to catch up on. He did, however, checked up on Élise and Anastasia three times, to make sure she was in good hands. Everyone is telling him that Anastasia's fine with Élise, but after what happened to him that led to the drama and his mother getting caught in the middle, he didn't want to take any chances; anything can happen.

Even with Ginger-Ale, those knots in his stomach would just not go away, at least not until he checked on Anastasia. Walking into his apartment,

"Anastasia?"

All he could see was Élise walking out of his kitchen, wiping her hands.

"Dr. Reid?"

"Élise? Where's Anastasia?"

"She's napping. I was just…"

Reid rushes to see Anastasia, only to see her really napping in her bassinet. His worrying melted away as he put his hand to his heart, knowing she was safe and sound.

"I apologize, I…I just wanted to make sure she was napping."

"Understandable. Perfectly understandable."

"How was she?"

"She was good. I gave her a bath, fed her, played with her, she cried a couple of times, but overall, she was a sweet baby."

"Oh. Well…that's good…"

 _TING!_

"Oh, I better close the window now." Élise walked back into the kitchen; Reid followed her, and he smelled something familiar. Walking into the kitchen, he finds that it was not only clean, but finds that she had set up dinner, presumably for him: tandoori chicken. He watches her close and lock the window.

"You cooked dinner?"

"Yes. I thought you would be working late, so I decided to cook up some dinner, but since you're already back…"

"How did you…?"

"I brought them with me. Also, I cleaned the living room and the bathrooms while Anastasia was napping."

"Wow. Uh…thank you."

"You're welcome." Élise said, packing up her belonging and grabbing her part of the dinner in a container. "Well, I better get going."

"I'll let you get going. But before you do," He scribbles her a check. "Thank you for...everything."

"Of course, doctor. Good night." He watched Élise and rushed to Anastasia's room when he heard her waking up. He enjoyed watching her wake up from her naps and sleep. He could not understand why, but there was just something about her that just…

"Hey there, little lady," He greets her, brushing his fingers through her hair and taps her nose. Some coos and gurgles escaped her. "I'm home. Did you miss me while I was gone? I couldn't stop thinking about you. Did you like Élise? _Do_ you like Élise?" She let out more coos, and he was sure there was a hint of a smile. "I do, too. Because I now know you're in good hands."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone.**

 **Anyway, thank you very much and shout-out, ahowell1993, tannerose5, TVHollywoodDiva, Cherubim and Dextolan for your reviews.**

 **Thank you and shout-out to everyone else, including ahowell1993, iluvhotchme, tannerose5, lilygreenie, buckyboo, bluefroggy78, giderasia, melissa rothanburg, rosymax9, notting97, Flowerfairy30, harl956, Elizabetch who read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**

 **Chapter 5:**

"Hello?" Élise answered her cell phone.

"Élise?"

"Dr. Reid. I was just about to call you. How can I help you?"

"Uh…I…just called to let you know that I'm working on a case in the area."

"Okay. And I've been meaning to ask you if I could take Anastasia to Willow Creek Park today at noon. It's only a few minutes away."

Looking out the bullet-proof windows of the bullpen, "Since I read there's a 20% chance of rain today, yes. I approve."

"Thank you, Doctor. Is there anything else?"

"None at the moment, but there's anything else…?"

"No! No-no. I just thought I asked."

"I understand. Just make sure you have everything you need and call me when you get there."

"Yes, doctor. Good day, and stay safe."

"You, too. You and Anastasia."

"Yes, doctor."

After the hanging-up his cell-phone, "Hey, Dr. Brain Brother. How's it going with Anastasia?"

"I just can't believe she's already four months old. Seems like just yesterday she…"

 _Geneviève gave them a braving smile as she showed them her newborn child._ " _It's a girl..."_

" _She's perfect." Reid complimented. "What's her name?"_

" _Anastasia…uh…Anastasia Nicole…Mathilde…." She let out a quiet painful cry. "…uh…Diana."_

"Reid! Reid!" Garcia snapped him out of those thoughts. "Reid! It seemed as if it was just yesterday, you were given temporary guardianship, right?"

"Uh…yeah. That's it. That's it."

Prentiss headed their way. "Reid. Let's ride up."

"Yeah. We'll call if anything, Garcia."

"You know it, brother brain." Garcia said, walking back to her lair.

The case the team was working on a case that involved a thrill pack gang who targeted a lot of people in random places. To determine their next move, they managed to get to the follower, a scruffy-hair, fairly-skinned guy who looked to be in his early-20s. While he was being interrogated by Rossi and Simmons, Reid worked on the geographic profile with Alvez. With intense focus, he found a common ground between the places the unsubs targeted: they were all public places within an equally common radius and a specific time. After circling the potentials,

"Oh." But after realizing one of the potentials were, "Oh!" Looking at the time,

 _12:23._

He quickly runs to his desk and dials Élise's number.

"Reid?" Alvez notices this, Reid signals him to wait.

"Come on. Come on." Reid impatiently waiting for Élise to answer her phone.

"Dr. Reid?" Élise answered.

"Élise? Are you and Anastasia still at the park?"

"Yes. We've been here for almost ten minutes."

"Okay. Take Anastasia, get out of there and get back to the apartment now!" Reid said, gathering his bag and some things from his desk. "I'm coming home and I'm sending a couple of agents there."

"I'll do that right now. May I ask what's going on?"

"Please, just…"

Reid couldn't complete his sentence when he started to hear noises in the background.

"Élise? What's that noise?"

All he could hear in the background from Élise's phone were…

"No!"

Gunshots.

The team immediately rushed down to Willow Creek park after Reid heard the gunshots. Reid quickly ran out, barely getting the chance to stop the SUV and pushed pass the local DC police and ambulance. He had to make sure Anastasia and Élise were alright. Looking around, from afar, he noticed a black and gray stroller lying on the colored ground and recognized it. Rushing to it, he crouched down, and read the ripped tag said,

 _Dr. Spencer Reid. And was that...blood on the…?_

With his hand clutching to his heart, Reid felt like passing out, he wanted to vomit; he almost vomited. All sorts of thoughts raced through his mind. _No. No-no-no! It can't…No! Oh, my god! I-I…!_ And the last words Anastasia's mother said to him,

" _Please…Don't leave me…"_

" _I'm not leaving you, ma'am…"_

 _She grabbed a hold of his arm, "I need to tell you something…"_

"Reid!" JJ called out in the direction Reid was in. "We got them!"

Running to where Anastasia and Élise were; Élise had a dark blanket wrapped around her and JJ was rocking a bawling Anastasia in her arms. "Anastasia! Élise!"

"Dr. Reid!"

"Are either of you hurt?!"

"We're okay! We're okay! We're not hurt! When I hear the gunshots, I grabbed Anastasia and hid behind the jungle gym."

Reid grabs Anastasia from JJ's arms and starts rocking, calming her down. "Oh. Hey-hey-hey, Anastasia. It's okay. It's okay. I know. I know. I'm here now. I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay."

The team headed back to the BAU with Élise and Anastasia. He had Élise look after her while he and the team continued to work on the case. They concluded the profile of a five-people gang who cause public mayhem for the pure hell of it and have no regard for anything else; it almost reminded them of an old case from over seven-to-eight years ago. They profiled where their safehouse; Garcia got them the coordinates and rushed over there. As they saw them flee their safehouse, Reid and JJ managed to non-fatally shoot two of them while Alvez and Simmons arrested the other two.

After the case was over, Reid was with Anastasia in a recent retired agent's office. She sent Élise to the cafeteria to get something to eat before leaving. Last month, he decided to introduce to Anastasia tummy time.

"Hey, Anastasia," Reid said, trying to get her attention from the toys sent out in front of her. "Did you know that tummy time can not only help you get big and strong and develop motor skills, prevents the back of your head from developing positional plagiocephaly?" Bending down to her level to play with her. "See, what that is…"

"Reid" Looking up, it was Garcia, slowly stepping in. "If you value your life and/or everything you love, you will give me that baby right now."

Looking at his watch, "Well…she has about…"

She would not let him finish that sentence as she gently picked up Anastasia, held the baby upward to her chest and walked out, leaving Reid alone. "Two minutes of tummy time left."

"People! People!" Garcia had everyone's attention. "Look who I have."

"Anastasia!" Simmons noticed.

" _Bellissima bella ragazza!_ " Rossi commented her.

Finally catching up to Garcia, "You know, you could have let me finish my sentence before you took her."

"Yeah, but then you would have probably bored her with facts about tummy time."

"Why should I not be surprised?" Rossi asked.

"Still, I'm still her foster father."

"You just said, 'father,' Reid. "Garcia said.

"Foster father, not biological father."

"You said, 'father.'" Garcia repeated with pride. "It's official, you're her father. And besides, she has your eyes."

"She does not."

"She does so."

"Does not."

"Does so-so-so."

"Does not-not-not."

"You sound like a door knock." Garcia giggled. Anastasia, JJ, Tara, and Prentiss joined in while Reid looked at Rossi, Simmons and Alvez snickered before giving them a look to stop. Feeling slightly defeated and desperate to hide his embarrassing smirk, Reid took Anastasia from Garcia's arms and walked out. "I'm taking Anastasia. See you tomorrow."

Watching him walk out, "Does so."

Walking back into the bullpen, rocking Anastasia, "I don't sound like a door knock. Do you think I do? If I do, I'd be an intelligent one, don't you think?" Anastasia giggled, and it made himself laugh, too. "Okay. Maybe a little."

PS: Bellissima bella ragazza means beautiful beautiful girl in Italian


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone.**

 **Anyway, thank you very much and a shout-out to ahowell1993 tannerose5 and TVHollywoodDiva for your reviews.**

 **Thank you and shout-out to everyone else to nathalie174347 and everyone who read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**

 **Chapter 6:**

"Élise!" Reid, holding Anastasia in a baby carrier, said with surprised in his voice. Especially since it was his day off as well as her day off. "What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Reid, I was in the neighborhood…and just wanted to wish you and Anastasia a Happy Father's Day."

Spencer's eyes went faintly wide and his mouth slightly open; he never told Élise he wasn't Anastasia's biological father and he was touched.

"Oh, uh…thank you."

"Oh!" She hands Reid something from her bag. "And these are for you."

"Oh!" Looking at the books Élise gave him, " _Owl Moon_ , _Papa, Please Get the Moon for Me_ , and… _Goodnight, Numbers_. Wow, uh…you didn't have to."

"Still…I hope you enjoy _Goodnight, Numbers_. It's like _Goodnight, Moon_ , but with a math twist."

"Well, thank you."

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two of them before Anastasia started squealing, kicking her feet and mumble her usual babble of 'I eh owh.' "Someone seems excited."

"I think she's saying, 'Thank you, Élise'."

"You're welcome, Anastasia. I…better get going. I…you know…Father's Day and…"

"I won't keep you hold up."

"See you tomorrow, doctor."

"You, too."

After closing and locking the door before re-setting the security alarm, Reid watched Élise walk from his window with a small smile on his face. She didn't have to, but she did, and it was one of the sweetest and nicest things almost anyone's done for him. And for Anastasia. Patting Anastasia's head, resting on his chest, "She really is something, isn't she, Anastasia?"

* * *

"Uncle Splandy! Auntie Garcy!" His godson, Hank Spencer Morgan, ran up to him and hugged his leg before hugging Garcia.

"Hank! How are you doing? Happy birthday!" Spencer hugs him back.

"Hankie! Come here! My little birthday baby boy!" Garcia greets her godson. "Say 'hi' to Anastasia!"

"Hey, Anny!" He waves to Anastasia.

"Spencer! Penelope!" Savannah greets him and Garcia. "How you've been?"

"I've been good. How Morgan's?"

Savannah was about to say something when, "I'm still the same as ever, pretty boy!" Derek Morgan comes out from the shadows of his house, laughing as he greets Spencer and Garcia by hugging Garcia and fist-bumps Morgan. "Pretty-pretty-boy! Baby girl! How you've been?"

"We've been great. This is going to be a great birthday party."

He and Savannah kneel to Anastasia's size, who was playing with a pink cashmere bear before setting her eyes on the couple, cooing and babbling vowel-like words.

"Aww! She's cuter in person!" Savannah gushes over her.

"About time you got a pretty little lady, pretty boy!"

"Pretty daddy, you mean now." Savannah corrected him. "Garcia told me all about her. How old is she now?"

"She'll be seven months in a few days."

Running her fingers through her short hair—her hair started to fall out last month and was starting to regrow, "She has your eyes."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Maybe because it's true." Garcia insisted. "Hankie! I got you some gifts!"

"Yay!"

"Come and help me set up!" Savannah carries her son in her arms with Garcia following her, leaving Reid with Morgan and Anastasia.

"So…Garcia told me about Anastasia and what happened."

"Yeah." Reid took a seat beside Morgan, taking Anastasia from the stroller and rocking her on his lap. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Taking her in as your own? I think so. What made you think the opposite?"

"I've been worried about…"

"About what?"

"I…made a promise with her mother. Before she died."

"What did you promise her?"

"I promised that she will be with people or at least someone who will make her feel loved, protected, safe. A few months ago, we were working on a case and she and Élise…"

"The nanny you hired? Again, Garcia told me about her. Go on."

"I'm worried that I'm going break my promise to her any day on and…"

"Reid. You have been through hell and back many times in your life, probably more than all of us combined and what happened? You get back on your feet, hold your head high and don't let it defeat you, especially when…"

"I know. I know."

"We all got your back. No matter what."

"And that's what I want Anastasia to have."

Morgan gives him a man-hug. "And she's going to have that with you, with us. Don't forget that."

"Thanks." Breaking away from the hug.

"Oh! And JJ told me about…"

" _Please_ …do not remind me." Reid never- _ever_ wants to be reminded of what cost him everything he held near and dear to him. "I swear...I just…"

"I still say you should have let me shoot her."

"I wish; I was hoping she'd get the death penalty."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Who knows? Maybe something will happen to her." Morgan pats his shoulder. "Now come on. Let's go celebrate."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Reid!" His teammates present him with a stunning colorful cake in the shape of stacked antique/vintage books. It almost reminded him of both his 24th and 30th birthdays

"Oh! Happy birthday, Dr. Wonderful!" Garcia hugged him after blowing out his candles. Prentiss, JJ, and Tara hugged him afterward.

"Another year older, Doc." Rossi, Simmons, and Alvez pat him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, all." He said, squatting down to Anastasia in the stroller, tapping her little nose. "And you, too, Anastasia. I got to spend my first birthday with you."

"By the way, how's your mother, Reid?" JJ asked. After the hell and back that unfortunately soon got his mother involved in the middle, he thought she would be safer in Las Vegas back at Bennington. He knew it wasn't an easy decision, but thought it would be best for the both of them.

"She's alright; good and bad."

"Have you told her about Anastasia?"

Looking at JJ before he rose up from squatting. "No. I have not. I mean, I want to; I just don't know how."

"But you will tell her?"

"Of course. I feel incredibility lucky to have Anastasia." Anastasia was excited to have Reid's attention again, who soon began to tickle her tummy, "Gitchee gitchee goo." Starting to move around in her little stroller seat. "Da-da, da-da."

Everyone's mouths dropped—some covered them—and their eyes wide as well as raised eyebrows.

"Did she…?" A stunned Tara asked.

"Just call Reid…? An astound Rossi asked.

"Da-da. Da-da." Anastasia taps Reid's nose.

Reid tried to talk; his mouth was moving, opening and closing, but he couldn't actually get the words out. He almost felt like crying when he felt his eyes were watering. Finally, he just simply unbuckles her and brought him into his arms, holding her close to him. "She said her first words to me." He whispered. "You said your first words to me." He allowed a tear to fall.

The team just stood in their places and watched the moment between the two of them. Luckily, Garcia had the whole thing being recorded.

* * *

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" Reid happily declared, passing out candy he kept hidden to the rest of the team. After the team finished up a case, Reid wanted to take everyone out to a Halloween festive. He was dressed as Isaac Newton.

"Someone's happy." JJ was dressed as Cruella de Vil, decked out in all black-and-white.

"It's his Christmas." Rossi was dressed as Leonardo da Vinci. "Of course, he would be happy."

"Plus, I can't wait." Garcia was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. As for everyone else, Tara as Pam Grier, Luke as a military general, and Emily as Maleficent. Plus, Morgan, Savannah, and little Hankie were dressed as farmers. Simmons and his family are dressed up as minions. "I'm dying to see little Anastasia's costume."

"Well, here she comes."

They all see Anastasia being wheeled in a stroller by Élise. Élise was dressed in some yellow, black and blue costume with a white mask over her glasses and Anastasia was a little lamb.

"Oh! Anastasia! You are the most adorable bunny I've ever seen!"

"Not her first costume, Garcia. I have pictures."

"Interesting choice of costume, Élise." JJ complimented.

"Thanks."

"What are you supposed to be exactly?" Rossi asked.

"I'm Static. Static Shock! Because like static, I can put a _shock_ to your system! Whoop-whoop!"

"Come on, people. Let's go!" Garcia leads the team into the elevator.

"Be right there," Reid said while Élise and Anastasia stayed behind. "Élise, I got your gift and I wanted to thank you again for the first-edition books."

"Of course, Dr. Reid. And I heard Anastasia said her first words."

"Yeah, she did." After another moment of silence, "The night's still young. Let's celebrate."

"I love some Halloween!" Élise said.

"Who doesn't?"

"Maybe we'll get the chance to dance to Thriller; I always wanted to do that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone.**

 **Anyway, thank you very much and a shout-out to ahowell1993, Hippiechic81, Beachgirl25, TVHollywoodDiva, tlcroft, Cherubim (Guest), and brendafay for your reviews.**

 **Thank you and shout-out to everyone else, including Beachgirl25, tex08craze, brendafay, and everyone who read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated. AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Also got the info on RSV from KidsHealth, WebMD, Mayoclinic, and other medical sources.**

 **Chapter 7:**

"Aww, Anastasia. You did it! Yay!" Reid chuckled as he just witnessed another historic milestone in her development: her first crawl. In no time soon, she'll be taking her first steps, use the toilet on her own, sleep in her own bed. Not understanding before, he now knew how JJ, Simmons, and Morgan felt. He began to have all these thoughts and feelings he either never knew or felt in a long time; giving him a headrush.

They were soon put on hold when his cell phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID—Garcia—which probably meant he had a case. "Reid here."

"Hey….aw. Don't tell me I'm interrupting your time with your precious baby girl." She depressingly said, judging by the tone of his voice,

"Not really. She just took her first crawl _and_ I got it all on video."

"OMG! OMG-OMG-OMG!" She took the minute to calm herself. "Wait till I tell the others! Oh! Okay. Under control, I'm better now. _Now_ , we got a case in East Tennessee."

"Okay. After I call Élise, I'll be right there."

"Already took care of that, she's on her way."

 _Knock-knock-knock_

"Never mind, she's already here." He said, "I'll be right there. Tell Emily that."

"You know it. Late."

Opening the front door,

"Dr. Reid."

"Élise." Not really questioning how she got here so fast, inviting Élise inside, "Did Garcia tell you about a case…?"

Walking into Reid's place, "In East Tennessee? Yes, she did. I was already in the neighborhood."

After giving Anastasia to Élise, Reid rushes into his bedroom and grabs his to-go bag, along with his regular satchel bag. Walking back into the living room,

"Okay. Depending on the case, I should be home in two-to-three days, max. Call if anything and I mean, _anything_."

"Of course."

Before leaving, "Okay, Anastasia," Reid faced her, cupping her baby face with his hands as she was squirming around in Élise's arms, "I hope I won't be gone too long, but I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?" He had left on cases before, but this one was and felt different for him. Smiling sadly, he plants a couple of kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and head before wiping the tears from her eyes and knew she was about to say cry again. "Don't cry. Don't worry, now. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay? Bye. Be a good girl, alright?"

He started to develop a lump in his throat. Instead, he swallowed the lump and said, "You two have a good day."

"You too, Doctor. And be careful." She said while smiling before taking Anastasia's tiny hands and waves them for her. "Say 'bye-bye to Daddy.' 'Bye-bye, Daddy.'"

Reid turned around for a quick second when he heard Anastasia starting to cry again. "Oh, Anastasia. It'll be okay. He'll be back." Reid waves at them both one last time before he headed off to work.

* * *

In the middle of the case, while the team was working, Reid decided to give Élise a call to see how she and Anastasia were doing.

"Hello?" Élise answered her cell phone.

"Élise?"

"Dr. Reid."

"Hi. I…uh…just calling to check on you and Anastasia."

"We're okay, thank you." She said, stroking her fingers through her hair as she was sitting up on the couch.

"Uh, let me ask you a couple of questions?"

"Of course, Doctor."

"How is Anastasia's temperature?" He asked as he rubbed his neck.

"I just checked it and it was 97.6."

"How does she look physically?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, does she have colored lips, does she look paler?"

Élise put her hand on Anastasia's forehead, "Feels normal."

"Is she coughing, wheezing, her nose running, anything?"

"Nothing, doctor."

"Oh. Well, okay."

Élise nervously said, "Why? What happened?" she knew something was wrong, just from the way Reid sound, but shook it off and took it as Reid being a father and worrying about her.

"Nothing, Élise. Just…nothing."

"Okay. Hey, do you want to talk to little Anastasia?"

"Please. I need to so badly." Reid exclaimed happily as he was excited to hear Anastasia's voice. He needed to and very badly, based on the case he was currently working on with the team. "Anastasia. Hi. It's me talking. It's…"

He almost felt like crying as he heard Anastasia cry on the other line. "Aw, Anastasia. Don't cry. D-don't cry. I'll be home as soon as I can. Okay? Now, I gotta go. Bye. Love you."

He started to develop another lump in his throat as well as a single tear. Instead, he forced himself to swallow the lump, wipe away his tear and quickly hung up. The last time someone said those words to him…best not to go there; at least not for now and headed back to the team to deliver the profile and catch the Unsub.

* * *

Finally, the case ended, even though it took him and the team an extra day. Walking into his place and set up in the home security code. Straightway, he dropped his bags, keys, and coat on the floor—something he would never really do but did and needed it, he made a run towards Anastasia's room and finds her peacefully sleeping in her crib. He watched her for a few more seconds before planting a kiss on her forehead and moves a piece of her hair away from her face.

"I'm home, Anastasia," He whispered. "I told you I would be home. And I meant what I said before. I love you."

He quietly leaves her room, not wanting her to disturb her from her sleeping any further. Walking back, he sniffed a familiar smell. He noticed Élise walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a paper napkin.

"Dr. Reid. I didn't know you…"

"I know." Still sniffing the smell that came from the kitchen. "Is that…chicken?"

"Chicken tikka masala, yes."

"Oh. Uh…thank you."

Élise noticed Reid was a bit distracted. "Are you okay, Doctor?"

"Uh….well….I…not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Turning to face Élise, "Maybe it's none of my business? Or perhaps, I should…"

"Wait." Reid stopped Élise. "I could talk about it."

* * *

Reid tells up talking to Élise about the case as they were eating, and it was a bittersweet one. Turns out that the Unsub was not a man as they profiled, but a middle-aged "wound-collecting" female serial killer who used the loss of her children from gunfire as a justification for her actions: which was deliberately attacking and shooting other people's children, so they would experience her loss. When they finally found her, she held a little girl and a group of children hostage at gunpoint while they were on a field trip to a museum. When talking her down didn't work and was about to kill the little girl, Reid shot her in the forehead, instantly killing her. After that, the little girl—Hannah was her name—and the children immediately ran up to Reid and hugged him and witnessed—along with the team—the reunion between the children and their parents.

"Oh," Élise took a minute to digest everything Reid told her. "I have to admit, I feel a bit sorry for her. But hurting those children was definitely not the answer."

"You'd be surprised with the Unsubs I've dealt with and the motives behind their actions."

"Let me ask you: why do you feel guilty about shooting her?"

Shaking his head, "To be honest, she was a mother who lost her children and…she basically had nothing else to live for. But when she had that little girl…"

"You did what you had to do; to save that little girl and the other children."

"You want to know why I think I shot her? It's because of the little girl…she reminded me of Anastasia. Those eyes, her hair…" He knew there was another reason, but kept it to himself.

"You not only saved her but those other children. If you hadn't, they would have died. Don't blame yourself. To those children, you were and are their hero. Your team are their heroes. They're alive because of you and your team. They'll never forget that, and their parents will also always be grateful for that."

Smiled at the comfort of her words, "Yeah. They are."

Élise took a quick look at her cell phone for the time; the sun was setting down, "I better get going before it gets totally dark."

"Don't let me stop you and don't worry about the dishes, I'll clean them. Good chicken by the way." Reid said as he got up, but not before rushing into the living room, grabbed his checkbook and scribbled Élise a check, along with a little something extra.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid."

"You're welcome. But before you go…do you…want to come to a Thanksgiving dinner at one of my team member's house with me and Anastasia? Unless you have another Thanksgiving dinner to…"

"No! No. I…I would love to come."

"I'll have Garcia text you the address."

"Thank you." Before she could leave, Reid extended his hand and Élise took the offer, giving it a small shake. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

 _Knock-knock-knock._

"Hold on, I'm coming," Rossi said as he opened the door and it was Élise. She was dressed in a white cashmere sweater, black coat with beret hat, scarf and gloves set, dark jeans and comfortable one-to-two-inch-booties, carrying a large tote. "Élise! What a surprise. Come on in."

"Thank you, Mr. Rossi, sir," Élise said as she walked in and took off her coat and hung it up. She waved at everyone else, who was in the living room, "Dr. Reid told me so much about you."

"He has?"

"Yeah. Like how you're written several books, how you created the BAU, your own shoemaker, but I don't see you as someone who could be a grump."

Rossi raised his eyebrow at that last comment, "Really?"

"Yeah, he told me how much of a grump you were when you first joined the team."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmm-hmm." She shook her head.

"Is that right?"

Rossi turned around and saw Reid walking down the stairs, "Anastasia's still feeling under the weather and a bit cranky, but I…" Reid noticed the look on Rossi's face. He knew it wasn't good. "Is everything okay?"

"Did you tell Élise that when I joined the team, I was a grump?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me that Mr. Rossi had the grumpiness of a grizzly bear."

Reid narrowed his eyes at his team members and their families. They were amused.

"Well, it was no open secret, but I didn't _like_ a grizzly bear."

"Oh! So he was like a grouchy gorilla?" Élise smiled as she wanted to be assured.

Reid's face turned red from the embarrassment. "Yeah, Spencer? Was I a grouchy gorilla? Or a grizzly bear?"

"People! Food's ready!" JJ said from the kitchen, helping Rossi out.

"Come on, people! Let's eat!" Garcia said, "And Élise? I hope you like Carbonara; Rossi makes the best."

"Yay! I love Italian food! But first, I'm better go wash my hands." Élise walks past the two and went upstairs, leaving Rossi and Reid to face each other. Reid laughed and smiled nervously.

"Three things: one, I'm starting to like her, two, you're lucky there are witnesses around and three, you're lucky I think of you as kind of like a son now."

"It wasn't like that. I didn't…"

"Dr. Reid! Dr. Reid!" Élise shouted from upstairs. "It's Anastasia!"

Reid—followed by Rossi and the rest of the team, rushes up the stairs and into one of the bedroom. "I noticed she was having trouble breathing; she started to wheeze and now she's turning blue!"

"Rossi! Call 911!" Reid panicked.

"It's better if we drive!" Prentiss suggested as she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

"How old is she?" An average-height doctor asked as everyone rushed into the hospital with Reid holding a bawling and wheezing Anastasia in his arms.

"She just turned nine months old." He tries to calm her down as one of the doctors take her from him. "It's okay, my lady. It's okay, lovey. I'm here. I'm right here."

He tries to go into the room with the rest of the doctors, "Dr. Reid, you need to wait here."

"No, I need to be with her. I need…"

"Dr. Reid, please. We'll let you know the second we get her stabilized."

Being forcibly held back by his team and Élise, all Reid could do now is run his fingers through his hair as he could hear Anastasia's wheezing crying from the other room. This was not the Thanksgiving he had in mind.

* * *

It's already been a few months and Reid was getting more and more antsy by the second; like Prentiss when she bites her fingernails; Élise was picking her nails right now or Garcia whenever she feared something has happened. He was touched that the team and Élise haven't left his side at this time of need, wanting to know Anastasia's state of health. He just wanted to blame himself. He knew Anastasia wasn't feeling well: she wasn't eating, she was fussy, she was tired and, yet he still went to Rossi's place. If he hadn't gone over to Rossi's place…

Thoughts again were put on hold when one of the doctors went in,

"Dr. Reid?"

"Dr. Rivers. Well?"

"Based on the symptoms and the diagnostics and chest X-ray we ran, Anastasia has RSV."

"Respiratory syncytial virus?" The doctor nods his head. The team had shocking looks on their faces; Garcia looked like she was about to cry, JJ had her hands over her mouth and the rest looked worried. "Had she developed bronchiolitis? Pneumonia?" He had read about RSV.

"We believe it's best to keep her here for a day or two for further observations and we've also giving her treatments, including antibiotics to treat any compilations at development." Dr. Rivers walks back into the room. Reid continues to see Anastasia in the hands of the doctor. Reid was so focused, he didn't even notice Prentiss putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Reid…"

"Oh, god…" Reid runs his fingers through his hair. "Oh, god. I…some Thanksgiving. Her first Thanksgiving…I'm just thankful she's going to be okay. Em, I…think I need some time off."

"Of course."

"I just…I'm sorry, I just…She needs me more than ever."

"Not judging. I'm thankful that you're part of the family."

"And us." JJ joined in, as well as Simmons, Rossi, Tara, Alvez and of course Garcia. "Don't forget about us. We're thankful to have you, too. No matter what, we got your back."

* * *

It's been almost a week and Anastasia was released right back into Reid's custody and back home with him. Reid had to extra cautious, even more so than the usual, for her. He had even told the team, including Élise, it is best to stay away for now, especially for the sake of Anastasia's health. He was making sure she was hydrated, used saline drops and bulb syringes, kept a cool-mist vaporizer to keep the air moist and make her breathing easier, and keeping her comfortable. Sure, there would be moments where she can be fussy and fidgety, but he knew just the thing to calm her down. He started humming to her,

 _If you smile_

 _Through your fears and sorrow_

 _Smile and maybe tomorrow_

 _You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

 _If you just smile…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone.**

 **Anyway, thank you very much and a shout-out to tannerose5, ahowell1993, Dextolan and TVHollywoodDiva for your reviews.**

 **Thank you and shout-out to** **silentmayhem and** **everyone else who has read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **RE-updated chapter!**

 **Chapter 8:**

It's been approximability three weeks since Reid took Anastasia took the hospital on Thanksgiving Day. It was almost the first time since her hospitalization he had decided to take her out since it was already the holidays season. He decided to take his car—though he hardly ever drives—and drove to the Tysons Corner Center. He knew it was a big mall—2.4 million ft2—to be exact, so he had the liberty to get the map down and was able to recognize every store down; that was one of the positives of having an eidetic memory.

He was determined to make up for Thanksgiving Day for Anastasia as this is her first Christmas. And he, most certainly, wanted to make this special. To the advice of JJ, Simmons, and Morgan, for the past week, he and Anastasia dressed up for a Christmas family photo shoot, visited a Christmas tree farm, made a sentimental holiday card, Anastasia's first Christmas stocking, her own personalized Christmas ornament, bought out and tried on festive Christmas clothes, but the best and most memorable moment was Anastasia's first meeting with Santa and got some pictures with him. Just when he and Anastasia was about to leave; he's been here for three hours and eight minutes,

"Dr. Reid?" He noticed a familiar voice.

"Élise! What…are you doing here?"

"Shopping for the holidays." She awkwardly answered his answer. "I suggest you and Anastasia are doing the same?" She waved to the ten-month-old Anastasia, who was sitting in the stroller, but she hardly looked up.

"Oh, yeah." He gawkily chuckled, now noticing the bags she had. "I am, too."

"So, what do you plan to do for the holidays?

"Rossi's having a holiday dinner party before Christmas."

"Oh! Sounds exciting!"

"Do you want to come? I mean, if you have other plans…"

"Oh! I shouldn't…I mean…I-I…I'll…think about it."

"Okay. Enjoy the rest of your shopping!"

"You, too. Oh! And if you really want to make Anastasia's first Christmas special, make sure you watch some classic Christmas movies and episodes: like _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ , _Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ …"

"That, I will definitely do. Thank, Élise." He and Élise walked in different directions. Reid pulled to the side, kneeled to Anastasia in the stroller,

"Hey there, Anastasia. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He tries to touch her cheek and forehead, but she slightly moves her head in a different way. "Oh. Maybe you're tired and you just need a nap, that's all. Come on, now. Let's go home."

* * *

"Spencer! You made it!" David smiled as he greeted Spencer. Reid was decked out in a black-and-red wool sweater, tweed pants, and coat, his favorite purple scarf, and boots. " _Bella Piccola Anastasia_!" Little Anastasia was in Reid's arms and she looked adorable in her black quilted coat over a red tartan dress with dark-blue details, matching stockings, booties and a little bow in her curly hair.

"Happy holidays to you, Rossi! I brought presents!"

"We all did, Reid!" Prentiss injected herself into the conversation and gave Reid a hug. "Happy holidays!"

"Come on in!" Walking into Rossi's house—mansion—it was like a mini Winter Christmas Wonderland. Fully decorated red, white, gold and multicolored lights, stockings, the big tree in the center, the fire glowing, a stunning dinner and appetizers and more.

"Uncle Spencer!"

His jaw dropped and eyes lit up when he saw his godsons, Henry, Michael and Hank, all dressed out in matching Christmas sweaters, ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, guys! How are my favorite godsons?"

"We're good!"

"Say 'hi' to Anastasia."

"Hi!" The boys waved at her, but she didn't respond to them back; she looked like she was in her own little world.

"Okay. Uh…why don't you boys play with her for a little while, okay?"

"Okay." Henry carefully takes Anastasia from Reid's arms. "Hi, Anastasia. I'm Henry and this is my little brother, Michael, and Hank."

Reid watches the boys play with her as Reid stood next to Morgan, who offered him a cup of hot chocolate. Knowing Reid, he added a dozen mini-marshmallows. Morgan chuckled, "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That you're a foster father to a ten-month-old baby girl."

"Not for long."

Morgan gave him a confused look, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm…going to adopt her."

Morgan almost choked on his hot chocolate. "You are?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Morgan was so overwhelmed with joy, he gave Reid a big bear hug. "Well, congrats, pretty daddy."

"I see happiness." Garcia injected her. "What's happening?"

"I'm going to adopt Anastasia."

"You mean…you…you're…yay! Yay-yay-yay!" Garcia was the next to hug him. "Congrats to you! And to Anastasia!"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Reid was the first to notice Élise standing in front of him and the team. She looked…nicer than she typically did: the lipstick red cashmere turtleneck with the white jeans complimented her. She carried a large black shoulder bag and colored gift bags in her hands and arms before Alvez and Simmons patiently took them off her hand. Her black-brown hair fell to her chin; styled straighter and shinier than usual.

"Élise!"

"Hello, everyone."

"Hey, Élise!" Garcia greeted her. "Reid's going to adopt Anastasia!"

"Really? Congrats, Doctor!"

Smiling, "Thank you, Élise."

"Don't you have a Ph.D.?" Morgan asked her with his arm wrapped around Savannah.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, shouldn't we be calling you Dr. Élise Bastien?"

"I'm only called Dr. Élise Bastien on formal occasions, but if you want, I'm cool with that, too."

"Okay. Just thought I ask."

"Let's get this holiday party started!"

* * *

Almost two hours into the party, the team started with the Secret Santa/gift exchange; everyone got good and thoughtful gifts. Élise surprised everyone—Reid especially—by giving him a multi-volume cookbook, _Modernist Cuisine: The Art and Science of Cooking_. Then came the dinner, Christmas carols and then, as if it was right on cue, snow! Everyone went outside and played around in the snow like they were little kids again, making snow angels, snowmen, watched the snow fall; JJ and Will and Morgan and Savannah even danced in the snow like they were in a romance movie scene.

After thirty-eight minutes and eleven seconds, Reid decided to take Anastasia back inside to warm up. Following them was Élise. As Reid got Anastasia settled down for a quick nap, "Hey, Élise. I, uh…want to thank you for the gift."

"Thank you for your gift, too. The multi-versions of _Cinderella_ book, it is my favorite fairy tale."

"Why _Modernist Cuisine_?"

"I guess the principal author made me think of you: Nathan Myhrvold."

"Nathan Myhrvold?"

"Yeah. Like you, he's a genius, a prodigy, studied mathematics; he even has a Ph.D. in mathematics, and worked under Stephen Hawking."

"Interesting. And I take it you like Cinderella because of the 1950s movie?"

"Cinderella has always fascinated me; I even wrote a thesis on Cinderella; from the ancient and literary versions to the movie versions of the fairy tale. It can make you believe that a dream is a wish your heart makes. It can make you think anything's possible."

"Mmm." Reid walked closer to Élise before looking up. "Oh, look. Mistletoe."

"I see."

"Did you know that the mistletoe goes back thousands of years, even going back to Norse mythology? Ancient cultures prized the mistletoe for its healing properties; even said to possess mystical powers, promotes wildlife, bringing good luck to the household and ward off evil spirits during December."

"I didn't know that. You learn something new every day."

"Yeah." Reid chuckled nervously before giving Élise a quick peck on the cheek. Élise was quite shocked by this, putting her hand on her cheek. "Oh! I'm sorry. It's…tradition." Reid explained.

"Oh." Élise smiled, "Well, to keep the tradition going in that case." Élise gave him a quick peck right back on his cheek; it was a bit of a reach for her since he was much taller than her.

Soon, there was a quiet silence between the two of them; looking into each other's eyes. Their eyes closed. Their chins tilted up. And then their lips touched. They shortly stayed together before opening their eyes, taking a slight step back from each other. Élise now had one of her hands on her lips. She felt the chills and tingling in her lips from the touch of his with her fingers. Reid just stood stilled; he didn't even blink.

"So...I…better go check on Anastasia."

"Don't let me stop you."

Élise quickly went back outside to join the rest of the team in the snow. As Reid walked up the stairs, he put his back to the wall and closed his eyes. Taking a deep inhale, he touched his lips, tightly pressing them. Still having his hands on his lips as he walked into the room were Anastasia was napping, grabbed a rocking chair and watched her rest. He figured it was the best way to take his mind off…Élise.

* * *

It was almost the end of Christmas day. Reid had spent the entire day with Anastasia opening presents, consuming milk and cookies, or milk and baby food in Anastasia's case, watched classic Christmas specials and read Christmas-theme books: _Madeline's Christmas_ , _The Polar Express_ , _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , _'Twas the Night Before Christmas_ , _Beauty and the Beast_ , etcetera. He had even sent some presents, pictures, heartfelt poetry and letters to his mother; he often had to remind her she was her son. He called her to tell her he loves her, wishes her a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year; he told the doctors to tell her that repeatedly. He wasn't quite ready to tell his mother about Anastasia, but he promised himself that he would. He was rocking Anastasia in the rocking chair, watching the snow fall from the window.

He was still trying to get his mind off from Élise and…their kiss. He was trying to figure out why he did; he knew it wasn't from the mistletoe. Could it be impulse? Or maybe it was something deeper than that? He had this feeling that hasn't come to him in a long time; not since…he was wondering if…could it be that…Should he…

He set those thoughts aside when he noticed Anastasia started to move her head and rubbing her eyes, signaling she was getting sleepy. He figured he sing her this one last Christmas song before bedtime,

" _Silent night, holy night…All is calm, all is bright…Round yon virgin mother and child…Holy infant, so tender and mild, Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace…_ "

Mother…he started to think about Anastasia's mother…and her four brothers…

" _You know, if anything were to happen to me, I just want to leave this world knowing that my children are loved…all I want for them to know that they would be with people who will love them...make them feel safe…and protected. Please…Don't leave me…"_ _Grabbing a hold of his arm, "…I need to tell you something…"_

"I hope you had a good Christmas, Anastasia," He whispered to her as he laid her down. "I'm sorry your mommy and four brothers couldn't be here with you, but at least you got me, my team—who are my friends and family, my godsons, even Élise, looking out for you. My gift to you is that you will always be loved, cherished, worthy, safe, and protected." Maybe just one last song, " _I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year_ ," Kissing her forehead, "Sweet dreams."

 **P.S. Got the info on the Mistletoe from the internet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone.**

 **Anyway, thank you very much and a shout-out to tannerose5, ahowell1993, spxxxxx, TVHollywoodDiva, Child-of-God16, and Beachgirl25 for your reviews.**

 **Thank you and a shout-out to** **Pinksparkk, MarieReeds, alm0staverage and** **everyone else who has read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Chapter 9:**

A couple weeks have passed since Christmas—which meant the start of a new year and Reid did not know what to expect when he asked Élise to come by the BAU and help the team with a local case. This would also be the first time he had seen Élise since…their kiss. He knew, he was wondering if Élise knew, it would be awkward for the both of them. To meet under these circumstances. This was also the first time Reid would be leaving Anastasia in the care of a daycare facility, Mother Goose's Day Care Academy and the first time he would be leaving Anastasia in someone else's care other than the team, himself and Élise. Before enrolling her, Reid had Garcia run an under-the-radar access and search on the facility to make sure it was safe, and the staff and building were all certificated, licensed, immunized, vaccinated: everything.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" A middle-aged, redhead woman greeted Reid.

"That's me."

"And is this little Anastasia?" She looked like a little French model baby: a nude-cream coat over a black dress, leggings, and shoes and a white knitted beret.

"Yes, she and I just woke up. We have a long day ahead of us. It's our first big day. Are you ready, little lady?" Anastasia had her focus on the decorative ceiling and walls other than Reid.

The area where Anastasia was going to be in for today was everything he expected it to be: clean, colorful, lots of educational toys for Anastasia to play with and from the way the workers interacted with the rest of the children, she was going to be in good hands.

"Okay. Okay. Uh…if it's alright, can I stay for a little while? I just want to…"

"Of course, doctor, but we recommend a quick and loving good-bye."

"Oh! Well…okay." He gently placed Anastasia on the floor since she still couldn't walk yet and gave her kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and head. "I love you."

"It's always harder on the parents than the children."

"Now, you'll tell me." Just one last kiss on her head. "Have fun, Anastasia. Love you."

His heart ached every time he took a step back away from Anastasia. He had not felt that way since the day he came back to work and he left Élise in her care. Now he must deal with worrying about Anastasia. Not to mention the case he will be working on with the team… _and_ Élise.

* * *

Walking into the BAU and into the meeting room, where the team would be, he first laid his eyes on Élise. She was looking more and more…in his eyes…he loved her pink top; it made her medium-to-dark skin color look extraordinary. Tasteful paired with a pair of masculine gray pants, military officer blazer, and black loafers. He took a closer look at…was she wearing mismatched socks…?

"Reid?" Rossi called out to him.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just…separation anxiety."

"Oh. Well, then. Let's get to work." Reid immediately took a seat next to Élise and got to work.

* * *

The case the team was working on mainly took place in the wealthy areas around D.C. They are also coordinating the case with Metro D.C. police, including JJ's husband, Will. The case included three dead men who were found dead in their homes; all wealthy, nicely dressed, but all were shot once in the head, hands and fingers were cut off and repeatedly stabbed and…castrated…in the…family jewels. While Alvez, Rossi, and Simmons took witness statements, JJ, Tara and Emily still at the crime scene and were on their way back and Garcia being Garcia, Reid, and Élise were all alone in the conference room, looking at the evidence.

Taking a minute off her work, Élise looked at Reid working away. She thought he looked like a professional male model who was modeling for Burberry, Tommy Hilfiger. Or maybe even Perry Ellis, Marc Jacob. White dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a charcoal gray vest and navy tie, tweed pants and oxfords. When he had on that coat and scarf of his…And his hair…she thought he looked handsome. Mentally kicking herself, she needed to focus on the case.

But it was just too silent. Reid looked at Élise and noticed she, too, was not focused. Finally breaking the silence, so they can really focus on the case,

"Élise?"

"Hmm?"

"About…the kiss…"

Élise let out a big sigh. The main reason why she really couldn't concentrate was the kiss she shared with Reid at Rossi's holiday party. She could still feel the chills and tingles on her lips. She couldn't help it; she had a feeling it wasn't the mistletoe. There was just something about him that just seemed…but she's Anastasia's nanny… "Yeah. I think…"

"Look. I…I…" Moving closer. "Look, Élise. I…"

Reid soon noticed her round-almond dark brown eyes then her lips. Élise first noticed his hazel eyes before staring at his lips. They could feel the tension on leaning towards each other before,

"Hey…" Garcia burst in, but not before Reid and Élise quickly parted from each other. Had Garcia caught them, it would have felt like catching their parents in bed together or teenagers caught making out on school grounds. Élise averting her eyes away from Spencer as he did with her. And she probably would not keep it between them. "Doctors. Prentiss needs you guys; time to deliver the profile."

"Be right there." They simultaneously said. The second Garcia left,

"After the case…"

"Then we'll talk." Élise agreed.

* * *

The profile they delivered to Metro Police was that they were looking for a white male between the age of 30 and 40. The unsub is not an abuser or molester, so it is possible that the unsub was abused himself as a child, but rather to be finely in sync and would never go after a child. For this unsub, it's not about intimacy, it's about displaced rage over either the sexual inadequacies, the abuse he suffered during his childhood; this amount of rage towards the victims is not the unsub's first stressor. There is a strong possibility the unsub is successful, but someone with low self-esteem that drive him to excel in another area and hide his insecurity.

After they delivered the profile a few hours later, two more bodies is found, except one of the victims is a woman. Élise started to get second thoughts and went over the evidence from the first three victims. Reid noticed this.

"Élise, what is it?"

"I've been thinking. I know I'm new to profiling, but we all assume the Unsub is male because of the sexual abuse, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, whoever said it had to be a _male_ Unsub?"

"Are you talking about a female Unsub?" Tara questioned her.

Now that they think of it, maybe Élise was right. Come to think of it, this reminds them of a few cases from over ten years ago. The unsubs who they thought were committed by men were actually women.

"That could be true; I mean, anything's possible these days."

"But why kill the woman?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe she killed her because her mother didn't protect her from the abuse she suffered." JJ guessed.

"Okay. Garcia," Prentiss called for her. "Can you find background info on the victims? And please, hurry. We don't have much time."

"You know it, boss lady."

* * *

After a few minutes, Garcia managed to find some deep insider information on the first three victims. They were all accused and investigated for either rape, molestation, and abuse by their children and even though there was evidence, they ultimately managed to escape justice. The next male victim was a wealthy businessman accused of rape, molestation, and abuse by his stepdaughter, only to have the accusations dropped by her mother. When Élise asked for the person who handles the cases, the same name came up in all the reports: Maria Lefebvre. Her picture shown up and it was a woman with fair skin, brown eyes, and red hair.

History: biological father left her as a toddler, her mother, Veronica Lefebvre remarried and had her younger half-sister, Jenna Lefebvre. Before her wealthy stepfather died years ago in a suspicious accident, she accused him of repeated rape, molestation, and abuse when she was in her early teens, but accusations were dropped when she supposedly lied to the police and sent away to boarding school until college. Now, she has two children, a girl, and boy from two different fathers.

Upon farther research on the mother and sister, her sister is engaged to a wealthy man named Charles Worthington and it appears that her mother has been living off Jenna's money since her husband's death and her mother's place is secretly in foreclosure. Garcia gave them the coordinates; Alvez, Rossi, Simmons, and Lewis to Maria's place and JJ, Prentiss, Reid, and Élise to her sister's place. Reid wanted Élise to stay close to the team and him. Upon arriving at the sister's place, they soon heard gunshots and screaming. Bursting through the door,

"Maria Lefebvre! FBI!" Prentiss yelled.

"Drop your weapon!" JJ urged her,

Maria soon had a nicely-dressed man with fair skin, blue-green eyes, and short blond hair, at gunpoint with a revolver and a Beretta, fiercely clutching to his leg.

"Sam!" A young light skin woman with blonde hair, blue-green eyes attempted to be by his side. A middle-aged handsomely "beautiful" woman cowered in the corner.

"Back off, Jenna!"

"Maria…" Reid tried to talk to her.

"You back off, too!"

"Maria, we know what happened to you." Élise attempts to reason with her; she was the other only without a gun.

"Oh, really?" Maria sarcastically said.

"We know about the abuse you suffered when you were younger. With your stepfather."

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to do the honors?"

"What does my father have to do with this?" Jenna asked.

"Maria?" Élise urged her to say something. "Tell her the truth."

"Tell me what? What's going on?"

Maria took a deep breath, still eying her gun on Charles. "Your _father,_ " She felt like vomiting in her mouth…"The bastard raped me…Repeatedly."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"Nope."

"That's not true."

" _It is_!"

"No! _No!_ " Jenna started to cry. "Why…my dad…could he…my father…he never touched me."

"Sometimes, that's how it happens, Jenna," Élise said. "They pick one over the other."

Jenna felt like vomiting. "What…but…why Charles? Why are you…?"

"Why Charles?"

Maria was the one who soon started to cry. "Bastard…hurt my babies. _My babies_ , for God's sake! Hell, if none of you had come early, I would have done a _whole_ lot worse." Maria soon looked at him with disgusted. Élise eyed to the corner at her mother.

"And something tells me you had something to do with your stepfather's death."

"I do it again," Maria growled.

"You killed my husband?" Her mother came out from the corner but soon kept her distance.

" _Please, mother_. Don't pretend you're _so innocent_."

"Hold on, Maria. The men you hurt, your stepfather, I understand completely. But your mother, too?"

"It was nothing more but a simple bastard who could not help himself, but my mother? I still hate this simple bitch just the same."

"She knew." JJ whispered to Prentiss and Reid.

"She _allowed it_ to happen." Through her tears, Maria grinded her teeth. "Even to my children…"

"No, I did…" The gun was soon pointed at her again. "I…probably…"

"Even to my children, she allowed this bastard to hurt them. I know when my children lie. My children were not lying about this bastard! I…"

"And when you killed that woman, you were thinking about how your mother did not protect. Look, Maria. I can help if you tell me what happened; your stepfather, Charles, the men you killed, everything and when you do, I'll convince the D.A. for leniency. Please, Maria. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your children. No one, not every Charles, is ever going to hurt them again."

Maria looked hesitated. She had no regrets about what she did, but the painful thoughts were coming back to her. Through her tears, she gently placed her guns on the ground and began sobbing. Élise slowly walked over; everyone's weapons were still on her, and Maria immediately wrapped her arms around Élise, who soon comforted her before arresting her and placing the cuffs on her.

As they placed her in the back of the car, Jenna walked up to the team and,

"I had absolutely no idea. Really. And honestly, if I had…"

"We know."

Élise's eyes soon caught the sight of her mother, who slowly walked up to the team. Veronica failed to notice the disgust on everyone's faces; Élise's mainly.

"Don't give me those looks. I deserved everything I…"

Élise couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her by her blouse and hurled her against a police car. Everyone, especially Reid, was shocked to see a petite woman like Élise, do this to a taller and slightly stronger woman like her.

" _Please_ ," Élise hissed. "Don't you dare…even try to rationalize the fact you _allowed_ your daughter to get abuse by that bastard you had the nerve to call your husband. You did the same with your grandchildren."

Veronica doesn't say anything except give a slight smirk on her face, "I went through the same thing she went through when I was her age when it all happened. I got over my experiences; she should have gotten over hers long ago. On the bright side, the little bastards will get over it. What was I supposed to do? Be the cliché victim?"

Élise simply released her and walked away in disgust, not bothering to watch her get arrested.

* * *

After the case ended, Élise was packing up her stuff; the ladies invited her for a girl's night out, but politely declines, but not before congratulating her for talking down the unsub. The guys did the same thing and Reid was the only one left in the bullpen.

"Hey. Nice job out there."

"Thanks." Élise sighed before continuing. "How can a mother allow her daughter and her grandchildren to be abuse for the sake of herself?"

"Yeah. I understood your anger with the mother. I was hoping you get you."

"If I ever become a mother, I'll be looking out for them; protect them, love them, be there for them no matter what. Anyone who hurts them, it is on like butter on popcorn. And I know you will do the same with Anastasia when you adopt her. And to be honest, I was surprised to hear that you were adopting her. I thought she was your actual daughter."

"You did?"

"Of course. You're there for her, that makes you her parent."

"Thank you." _The kiss!_ He reminded himself. "Élise! About…what happened…?"

"Yeah," _It can't be avoided forever._ Biting down on her lip, she really needed to stop that habit. "It was the mistletoe, right?"

"Yeah. It was just the mistletoe."

"Are you picking up Anastasia?"

"Yeah. You want to come?"

"Of course."

Reid smiled. He then started to think about the kiss again when he stepped into the elevator with Élise. Was it _really_ the mistletoe? Was it the heat of the moment? He wasn't sure. Élise was not sure herself, either.

 **Sorry for little Anastasia in this chapter; I promise to include Anastasia more in the future chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone.**

 **Anyway, thank you very much and a shout-out to tannerose5, ahowell1993, TVHollywoodDiva, and Beachgirl25 for your reviews.**

 **Thank you and a shout-out to** **mandyem92, Shiny Oshawott King, GudrunXY, and** **everyone else who has read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**

 **Chapter 10:**

Reid decided to drop Anastasia off at Élise's place today, knowing he will be out of the state. Élise enjoys working with the team, but she also enjoys being Anastasia's nanny. They only agree to leave Anastasia in a daycare facility if they were working and/or assisting in cases around the D.C. area and stayed behind if the team was out-of-state. Arriving at Élise's apartment, he grabbed Anastasia and her stuff out of his car and walked into the large and tall white-brick building, The Langley.

It felt less awkward around Élise ever since they talked about the kiss at the holiday party; they both believed it was the mistletoe and never more than that. But, he kept getting feelings that it wasn't; he wasn't sure what Élise was feeling about it.

Walking into the building, he arrived at her apartment, which was just a couple floors top, "Okay. Here we go, Anastasia."

Élise opened the door and there she was. All dressed in a scarlet red long sleeve hoodie with Rutgers in white letters, black flannel pants, bandana, mismatched socks and cozy slippers. Even dress down and in her comfortable clothes, she stilled looked…

"Dr. Reid."

"Hey, Élise."

"Please. Come on, in."

Walking into her apartment, he took a quick look around as Élise rocked Anastasia. The painted walls were white, ivory, cream, vanilla, but bare of any framed pictures, the floors were dark hardwood with some rugs; the bathroom down the hall was clean and white; the place looked recently cleaned, mopped, and swept. He spotted the small neutral-colored lamp fixtures, the small dining setting, the 30-inch television. The dark-colored modern furniture—looked a bit expensive—but seemed and felt comfortable enough and she had even set up a room with a crib for Anastasia.

What immediately caught his eye was the large bookshelf in the living room. Walking over to see the books she had, "You know, it's surprising how much you can tell about a person by what they choose to read."

"I'm sorry?" Élise was still gently rocked Anastasia in her arms.

"Jane Austen, Stephen King, Charles Dickens, Mark Twain; The Brothers Grimm, Edgar Allan Poe, William Shakespeare, Emily Dickinson, William Wordsworth."

"Yes. May I ask what my choice of books tend?"

"Merely to make out your character by your book choices."

"Really? And what have you discovered?"

"My profile would probably indicate that you're an open-minded person; you like to read what interests you and your mind. You like the classics, yet you like horror and fairy tales. You like American, but you also like European. You love to read for entertainment, but also want to expand your mind and learn more. You have a wide range of books. I guess you can say it's…puzzling me exceedingly."

Smirking, "Is that what you think, Mr. Darcy?"

"I believe so, Miss. Elizabeth Bennet."

Chuckling, "Well then, I hope to clarity farther in the near future."

"I better get going." Cupping Anastasia's face with his hands as she was squirming around in Élise's arms, "I hope I won't be gone too long, but I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?" He plants a couple of kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and head. "Love you. Don't worry, now. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay? Be a good girl, alright? Good day to you both."

"You too. And be careful." She said while smiling before taking Anastasia's tiny hands and waves them for her. "Say 'bye-bye' to Daddy, Anastasia. 'Bye-bye, Daddy.'"

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator and into the bullpen, he sees the team gathering around the bullpen, whispering to each other. He was wondering if they started without him, which was often a norm.

"Hey."

"Hey…what's up, Doc?" Garcia broke the silence as she slightly jumped.

"Nothing."

"How's Anastasia and Élise?" JJ asked.

"Okay?"

This was starting to feel awkward.

"Good. Let's get to work." Prentiss quickly got everyone to work while Reid felt out of the loop.

In the middle of a case the team was working on in South Carolina, Reid separated himself from the team to make a call to Garcia. He thought she would know what's going on.

"Garcia?"

"Hey, Dr. IQ. What's the 411?"

"What's going on with the team? What were you talking about this morning?"

"Nothing. I can assure you that. I mean, would I ever lie to you?"

"Still. You would let me know if anything, right?"

"Why, of course. I mean, does a bear stand in the woods?"

Reid made an askew face, unsure what to think when Garcia said that. But still, he knew she would tell me if anything happened. When he first told her about his mother, she kept it a secret between the two of them until Reid told the team during a case. "Yeah. You're right. Better get back on the case."

"Kay-kay. Late, Dr. Mate."

After hanging up and walking out, "Does a bear stand in the woods?" He asked himself.

* * *

The case was an interesting one; it turned out the Unsub was a long-time career criminal who took a ten-year cooling-off period; he was recently diagnosed with terminal cancer, had six months to live and wanted to recommit his crimes by going after the family members of the victims he attacked in his original crimes before his death and wanted to go out with a bang by doing that. After the case was done, he headed straight to Élise's place early that afternoon.

"Élise!"

"Hey, what's up, doc?" Élise greeted him back as he walked past her. "Anastasia's taking a nap…" Élise followed him into one of the bedrooms, only to find her Élise sleeping in a crib.

"Hello, my little Anastasia." Reid's eyes went wide-eye on sight when he saw Anastasia and sighed. He watched her for a few more seconds before planting a kiss on her forehead and moves a piece of her hair away from her face. "I'm back," He whispered. "I told you I would be back; I meant what I said before. I missed you. I love you."

He and Élise quietly left the room, not wanting her to disturb her from her sleeping any further. They both took a sit on the couch and had a moment together.

"Like an angel."

"I know. Thanks for looking out for her."

"As always." Élise smiled. "I still can't believe you're going to adopt her."

"I can't believe it, either."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What happened to her parents?"

 **Author's Note: My apologies this chapter is short…and it ended in a slight cliffhanger; in the future chapters, it'll get lengthy, but it may be a while since I start school again this week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone and thank you very much; a shout-out to tannerose5 and ahowell1993 for your reviews.**

 **Thank you and a shout-out to** **CollegeGirl2018, saraf1225,** **PotiPetra,** **and** **everyone else who has read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**

 **Author's Note: be cautious about the use of language in this chapter. I know I'm in school and it's the beginning of the semester, but I'll write and upload when I can.**

 **Chapter 11:**

"What?" Reid felt a bit taken back by Élise's question.

Shrugging her shoulders, "What happened to her parents?"

Reid did not know how to answer that question, but before he could say something, there was a knock at the front door. Élise got up from the couch and opening the door, was a lanky teenage boy, who had plastic bags with brown-paper bags in them. She gives him the money, including a good tip, thanked him before closing the door and placing the bags on top of the table in the dining room.

"Something smells good," Reid sniffed his nose.

"Yeah. I ordered some food before you came," Élise said. "I got some Chow Mein, veggie spring rolls, mixed vegetables with some tofu and Jalfrezi."

"I've eaten Jalfrezi before. It's quite good."

"It'll be my first time eating it. Want some?"

"Yes, please."

"Look, if you don't want to talk about Anastasia's parents, I completely understand." Élise grabbed some plates from her cabinets. "I was just…"

"No. I…I can talk…about them." He said, sitting down.

Élise spooned some Jalfrezi with mixed vegetables and tofu and a veggie spring roll onto a plate and set it in front of him before sitting down.

"If you want, you can take your time."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath. "Here's what happened…"

* * *

 _ **Almost eleven months ago…**_

" _We got ourselves a case. And it's quite a big one." Garcia gathered the team into the briefing room. "Here we have…" A face of a woman with flawlessly radiant medium-dark brown tawny-copper colored skin, a very slim face with piercing upturned-almond-shaped hazel eyes, well arched eyebrows, Cupid's bow lips, high cheekbones and dimples, long neck and long wildly wavy and curly black-brown hair appeared on the screen, "Geneviève Jeannette François aka G. J. François."_

"The _G. J. François? As in the author of_ Supernatural Siblings? _"_

"Supernatural Siblings? _" Reid asked._

" _Yeah. I've heard of her," Rossi joined the conversation. "Over the past few years, she's been called the next J.K. Rowling, the American J. K. Rowling; her Supernatural Siblings book series has sold over four hundred million copies worldwide."_

" _Henry loves her books." JJ praises her._

" _Anyway, why does she need our help?"_

 _Garcia presented another photo on the screen. A man with fair skin, graying short hair and (scary) blue eyes. "Her husband: Nicolas Arthur Edwin Johannes Reinhardt. He's been sending threatening notes and letters to her, saying she will regret leaving him, she will pay for taking the children with her. And the children are…" Pictures of four boys soon show up on the screen one by one, "In order, Ovid…" A smiling boy with short light-dark blonde hair and deep multicolored hazel eyes. "Tiberius," Another smiling boy with short dark hair, wide, exotic and multicolored hazel eyes with a hint of light and gray. "Mario," Smiling boy with long (light) brown hair, big multicolored hazel eyes. "And Anthony." Smiling little boy with hazel eyes and fine long light-brown hair._

" _Cute kids."_

" _Which bring me to this," Garcia shows them a note._

" _We have such wonderful children," Reid starts to read it aloud. "It would be such a shame if anything happened to them."_

" _He's threatening the children to get what he wants." Matt said._

" _And bigger news to announce: Ms. G.J. François is pregnant with their fifth child and she's afraid he'll come after her family, too, not just the children. She desperately needs our help and believes we can stop him before he does."_

" _If she needs our help, she's getting our help. Wheels up in 30."_

* * *

Élise stopped for a quick second, taking a moment to swallow. "Wait a minute. Anastasia's mother is G.J. François?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I never read her books, but I heard there are _really_ good. I remember when they announced the deaths. Her fans were shocked, crying, devastated, emotional. I mean…"

"I know."

"You can continue if you want."

* * *

" _Okay. What do we know about G. J. François?"_

" _What's not to know about G. J. François?" Garcia said through the screen. "First-generation born American of two parents from the British West Indies, St. Lucia to be exact. She's said to be insanely private about her personal life."_

" _It's been said that she was a former child prodigy, graduated from a public school at a very young age; ten to be exact," Reid read, "She attended Princeton and Rutgers on full-ride scholarships; has a total of six degrees; three Bachelors and three PhDs. She soon became a professor at the two schools for a few years before deciding to take a sabbatical career break to focus on her writing career."_

" _After a couple of her books, which still hit the New York Times Best-Sellers List, she released her_ Supernatural Siblings _book series, which became an instant success, sold hundreds of millions worldwide. Her net worth is in the billions, almost like J.K. Rowling, I believe."_

" _I've heard rumors about her_ Supernatural Siblings _books being turned into major-motion movies. And that she was planning to write a sequel series about their descendants."_

" _Very successful woman for someone her age."_

" _What about the husband?"_

" _Her husband's parents come from Europe when they were in their twenties They built their business from the ground-up, Reinhardt Industries, and it became one of the world's most profitable companies in the world. And he is one of the heirs, along with his other two brothers and three sisters; they all work there as executives and trustees. The family is said to be worth in the_ high billions _of dollars."_

" _So, what went wrong?"_

" _She said she would have more to tell us when we meet her."_

* * *

"So, you and your team had the chance to meet G.J. François?"

"We did, actually."

"Awesome. So, what was she like?"

* * *

" _Agents, Ms. G.J. François."_

 _A petite woman with designer optical eyeglasses, dressed in a comfortable long dress, cardigan sweater, and slip-on shoes, walk into the large estate with two guards, dressed in black and wearing dark sunglasses._

" _Agents." G.J. François waved._

" _Ms. François, I'm Supervisory Special Agent and BAU Unit Chief Emily Prentiss and these are…"_

 _G.J. François pointed her fingers at the agents one-by-one. "Jennifer Jareau, also known as JJ, David Rossi, the original BAU founder and author, Matt Simmons, Luke Alvez, and Doctors…Tara Lewis and Spencer Reid. Your technical analyst would be Penelope Garcia, I believe." G.J. François noticed the looks on the team's faces. "I must apologize. I…had to check out your team…"_

" _We understand," Prentiss assured her. "Considering the circumstances you're in."_

" _Thank you." She fiercely rubbed her pregnant belly, smiling._

" _You look like you're due any minute now, ma'am. Also, my son, Henry, a huge fan of your books."_

" _Same with my sons." Matt said. "They love your books."_

" _I'm ready and thanks again." She smiled. Reid noticed her smile was a way for her to hide the nervousness from the way she chuckled to cover up her pain and emotions. "And please, call me G.J. or even Geneviève."_

 _The profile they delivered to G.J. François' bodyguards and the extra security was that the Unsub was her husband, Nicolas Arthur Edwin Johannes Reinhardt, a white 40-year-old-male. The team profiles him as a domestic abuser and potential family annihilator. For him, there is no twist act of mercy, he will not kill his family and children, thinking no one can care for them without him. There is a possibility that Nicolas would never use drugs or alcohol to commit his crime, but he is a narcissist. His narcissistic personality makes him see his family, preferably his wife and children as possessions and not people; he thinks he owns his family. He will punish his wife for leaving him, power and control are some of the classic signs of a batterer. They also had to keep in mind that he seems to be the kind of man who will take out anyone who stands in his way—including his own children; knowing that domestic disputes can be some of the most violent._

* * *

"So, after you deliver the profile, what happened next?"

"I…had a…interesting conversation with G.J. François."

* * *

 _While the team went back to look for more clues and hints to where her husband was hiding, Reid stood behind and stayed with G.J. François, along with the other bodyguards she had. He noticed her sitting in her living room, reading a book that was familiar to her._

" _Margery Kempe."_

" _I'm sorry?"_

" _I-I-I'm sorry, ma'am. Are you reading Margery Kempe?"_

" _Yes. Are you familiar with her work?"_

" _Yeah. Sh…she's my mother's favorite author."_

" _Oh._ _I've had an interest in medieval literature when I took classes at Princeton and Rutgers."_

"I know about medieval history since she was a professor of 15th-century literature _."_

Closing her book, " _Was?"_

 _Reid looked at her before looking down on the floor. "She uh… was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia and then a few years later…Alzheimer's."_

" _Oh my…I'm sorry."_

" _I'm fine. It's…my biggest fear is that one-day…she will forget about me, her love for me and…I don't want her, too."_

" _You never know how long you have with someone, so don't forget to say I love you while you still can."_

" _Who said that?"_

" _Michael Jackson; love him."_

 _They had a quick laugh together before G.J. rubbed her pregnant belly to calm her nerves and pain. Reid couldn't believe he shared personal parts of his life with her. Reid noticed she started to have a sad look on her face._

" _What's wrong?"_

 _Taking a deep breath before speaking, "Before all of this happened…when I was little, I…I always wanted to "that girl." The girl from the magazines, or from the movies; you know, like one of those cover girls or bombshells. I never felt like I was the prettiest or the hottest thing in the world; I always felt so ugly and unattractive; shy, too. Nicolas came into my life and_ made me _like I was that girl. He would always tell me I was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and felt like the luckiest man alive to have as his wife and the future mother of his children. I guess you can say I…fell in love._

" _What happened?"_

 _G.J. took another deep breath. "I don't know. When my career took off…and…after the birth of our first child, Ovid…I think…something changed with him. I…don't really know how to explain it. Honestly, at times sometimes…I think nothing was ever good enough for him and needed to take it out on something. The next thing I knew…was that he started to hit it. Beat me. Over and over again. Soon, over the smallest and littlest things." G.J. felt the cracked in her voice and the lump in her throat._

" _I wanted to leave, but I just…I guess I was too scared. And I loved him. I think…the following year I had Anthony…I…" Covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. "We had an argument. He hit me, really bad; I ended up on the floor and…I think I was pregnant...and had a miscarriage. And...I don't believe it was my first suspected pregnancy and miscarriage. I was too scared to go to the hospital to confirm it, but I just…I took the beatings, the abuse; I soon began numb to them since they went on for so long. He...even hit me in places where…no one would see. I felt that he was pushing towards my breaking point for his control over me. And he found it."_

" _Your children." Reid whispered._

 _Swallowed a developing lump before continuing. "I saw him trying to hit the children, more than once; twice to be exact; he never hit the children before or even involved them. When I intervened…he grabbed my wrist and threatened to take the children from me and accuse me of neglect, neglect my baby's health and emotional abuse. Say I was always more focused on my book career instead of them and how I was always on book tours more than I was home. And by the time he was done…I'd never see the children again, including my unborn baby. I most certainly do not give a damn, a fuck or a shit if you hurt me or my career, but if you_ fuck _with my children, you_ fuck _with me, too. You don't ever_ touch _or even_ breathe… _in their presence, whether I'm around or not. Use my children against me and all of hell_ will _break loose," Wiping her tears away. "I'd die for any one of them, all of them; my unborn baby, too."_

" _Would you…did you ever…consider killing him?"_

 _Looking at him, the tears returned. "I took them and left, and I convinced his family to relocate. When I told his family, they…actually said they had suspected it for some time and wished they had helped sooner; they didn't find out until recently. No matter how times he hurt me…I could never kill him; I didn't know how to, even if it was in self-defense. I would be just as bad as him. Now, I don't know what I do and…I…I…"_

 _Shaking, G.J. finally broke down into tears and Reid put his arms around her._

* * *

"Damn. Note to everyone, don't mess with the children of a mama bear."

"Reminds me of a case a few years ago with J.J. and one of the female unsubs. She had Henry..."

"...And all of hell broke loose."

"Mmm-hmm."

"I would have paid money to see it. But you have to love mama bears. You want to tell me more?"

"Perhaps for another day." Reid said. "Where did you order this from?"

" _Chopsticks_. They do fusion Asian cuisine."

"It's good."

 **Author's Note: After I finish "Anastasia," I hope to write a sequel; one of the main focuses on the sequel is the (potential) relationship between Reid and Élise. PLUS, I plan to do a special Valentine's Day for the next chapter and then Anastasia's first birthday.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello, everyone and thank you very much; a shout-out to tannerose5, ahowell1993, and TVHollywoodDiva for your reviews.**_

 _ **Thank you and a shout-out to**_ _ **Apphia and**_ _ **everyone else who has read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it.**_

 _ **P.S. This is a Valentine's Day chapter; next chapter will focus on Anastasia's first birthday and perhaps, a special someone returns. Maybe more. Who knows?**_

 _ **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**_

 **Chapter 12:**

"How do I look?" Reid asked.

"Oh! My man!" Morgan exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "You look so smooth! You're going to be the talk of the night!" Morgan praised him, fixing up his tie.

He had to. He needed to. At least for tonight. The team was working on a case where they uncovered a plot of a group planning to take out certain men during a big event in the D.C. area. This place was going to be at an art museum; there was going to a charity event where eligible bachelors, including some of the possible targets, would be auctioned off to women for a Valentine's Day date. Reid agreed to be one of the eligible bachelors to see who the possible targets would be.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, look at you, look at you, look at you. Wonder how your 'date' will look." Morgan winked at him when he said 'date.'

 _Knock-knock-knock._

"Oh. I'll get it." Morgan opened the door and there she was…

* * *

Élise in a petite midnight blue velvet off-the-shoulder-cap-sleeves sheath dress. Her black-brown hair was permed out and relaxed, styled straight and with a slight-side-swept-bang that covered some of her eyes, chin-to-shoulder length. She had three-inch velvet heels and a velvet clutch. With the cool, cold weather, she wore a double-breasted peacoat, shawl, and black stockings. She upped the ante with a necklace and earring amethyst set; amethyst is Élise's birthstone. Her dark skin glowed. She hated make-up with a passion and didn't know how to really apply it on but decided to put a little bit on yet preferred to keep it natural; concealer, bronzer, mascara, and lipstick from Sephora.

Élise went through the past couple of days renovating herself. She got herself her hair done, finally decided to get a mani-pedi—the last time she got one was when her mother forced her to come with her when she was in her pre-teens—and a facial; anything to help her with her occasional adult acne and oily skin. She also went shopping; she kicked it up and shop for dresses. Not a skirt, but an actual dress. She hasn't worn a skirt or a dress since she was a kid; she prefers jeans and pants, but this would be the one and only—maybe few—time she will wear a dress, but never a skirt.

"Hey." Reid was studded. All he could think was _wow_. Élise was breath-taking. Like a beauty queen from a movie scene, quoting Michael Jackson's _Billie Jean_.

"Hey." Élise was breath-taken also, nervously stood there. Dr. Spencer Reid…in a black tuxedo…was beyond her wildest dreams; she felt like she was staring at a classic movie star. She thought he looked even better than James Bond or even Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy from Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. Much better than Prince Charming and he will be her Prince Charming; at least for tonight.

"Should we get going? The car and everyone else is waiting."

"Yeah, but first, let me say good-night to Anastasia."

"Don't let me stop you."

* * *

The museum was packed with some of the most exclusive D.C. people. The team was all dressed in their very best, including Garcia. Élise sat next to Reid, as he was the final to go for the bidding. Élise looked around and saw a few people looking down, "Nothing yet." She whispered. Finally, Reid was called up and stood on stage next to a distinguished suited man.

"Here we have a Dr. Spencer Reid, ladies. And he's not your typical doctor but has not one or two, but _three_ PhDs. An IQ of 187, a Supervisory _Special_ FBI agent _and_ a gentleman who knows how to treat a lady. Now…let's get on with the bidding, shall we? How about a hundred dollars?" Most of the women waved in the air. "Two hundred?" More waved. "Three hundred?" Now, all the women.

"I bid one…thousand…dollars." A blonde woman in a sexy black dress said, suddenly standing next to Reid. Everyone put their hands down and clapped.

"A thousand dollars. Going once…going twice…"

"$1,100." Élise quickly said as gasps suddenly filled the atmosphere.

"$1,100?" Reid said, surprised. Élise was surprised herself.

"$1,200."

"$1,300." Élise stood next to Reid, suddenly in the middle now.

"$1,400."

" _$1,500_."

" _$2,000._ " _Ohh_ was the only noise that filled the room. She smugly smirked at Élise.

"$2,500." The crowd grew louder.

"$3,000."

" _$10,000._ " The crowd went wild, Élise bite down on her lip and Reid stood there in shock.

"How about $10,100?"

"You know what? She can take him. Not worth my time, anyway." She soon left the room.

"Sold to Dr. Élise Bastien for _$10,000_." The crowd applauded and Élise looked nervously at Reid as he did to her. She actually bid $10,000 for him, one of the highest bids of the night. She figured it would be a good cause. And she wasn't going to let her have him. And at least the case ended on a good note, too as they were able to save the targeted men before anything happened to anyone.

* * *

"Pretty boy and girl." Morgan greeted them.

"Morgan."

"How was the case?"

"Ended on a good note."

"Did you get bided?"

"Yep. By Élise."

"How much?"

"Is that really important?" Élise said quickly. "I mean…it was for charity. That's all that matters."

Morgan was quick to say something when Savannah entered the living room.

"Hey. How are you guys?"

"We're good. Élise bid on me. How's Anastasia?"

"Sleeping like a little angel." Savannah smiled.

"I'll go check on her." Reid walked up the stairs.

"I'm coming." Morgan wanted to get the deeds from Reid himself, leaving Élise with Savannah, who took a seat on the couch with her.

"So…how much did you bid for Reid?"

Élise was relentless to say, "Ten grand."

"You know you can have him for free, right?"

She knew. She knew she can have him; she could have him at any time she wanted. But she was Anastasia's nanny. She wondered how his team really felt about her at times. What would happen if they found out? Plus, she wasn't going to let Miss. Blonde-in-some-Black-Dress have him for herself. And it was for a good cause; for her, all was all that mattered. At least she can get to go on a date with him. And on Valentine's day, too.

* * *

Both Reid and Élise decided to go to the John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts for their date. But not before Reid spent most of his morning and some of the afternoon making sure Anastasia had a good day since it was her first Valentine's Day; even dressed her up in red and pink. He was even starting to think about what to do for her first birthday.

He had even sent some Valentine's Day presents, pictures, and letters to his mother; he had even recited Chaucer's _The Parliament of Fowls_ to her over the phone; he had even recorded it and sent it to her and had to remind her she was her son and she used to read it to him as a child. He called her to tell her he loves her; he told the doctors to tell her that repeatedly. He still wasn't ready to tell his mother about Anastasia, but he promised himself that he would soon. And that soon would be coming.

After dropping Anastasia at JJ and Will's place, they first went to have a nice dinner meal at a restaurant in the D.C. area. Dressed in their very best in the theme for their 'date'; for Reid: white dress shirt, black-and-white-chess-theme-sweater-vest and tie, tweed pants and comfortable but formal shoes; he decided to carry his FBI badge and revolver, in case of anything and Élise, black-and-white-chess-board-blouse, white pants, black jacket, and loafers. They planned to see the rock opera musical, _Chess_ and had some of the best seats in the house.

* * *

" _One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble_ ," both Reid and Élise sang to one of the musical's numbers as they were head back into Élise's place together; rather loud and off-key, but they didn't seem to care, " _Not much between despair and ecstasy/One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble/Can't be too careful with your company/I can feel the devil walking next to me._ " They ended up laughing, mainly about how bad they sounded.

"Oh my god." Still laughing as she opened the door and allowed herself and Reid in and puts in the security alarm code and took a seat on the couch together. "Who knew there was actually a musical about chess? Either way, I still enjoyed it."

"I did, too." They had another quick laugh. Soon, there was a quiet silence between the two of them; looking into each other's eyes. Silence filled the air, but their eyes were speaking to each other. Telling them. Tempting them too…Soon, their eyes closed. They could feel the tension on leaning towards each other before their lips touched. They shortly stayed together before pulling back and opening their eyes.

They kissed again. Again, they kissed. Kissed…they…again.

Élise had her fingers on her lips. From the touch of his lips, the chills and tingles in her lips were more intense than before. She could still feel the electric touches of his skin from his fingers touching the end pieces of her hair, her neck, and ear. Reid was still; he didn't even blink but could only lick his lips before biting them down. The touch from tracing her skin and hair was electrifying as well as her fingers touching his skin and his ear.

"I uh, I better…go…pick up Anastasia."

"Yeah. You should do that."

"Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night."

Reid put his back against her front door and closed his eyes. Taking a deep inhale, he touched his tightly pressed lips, tickling from the intensity. He'd figured to himself it was getting late and decided to deal with it tomorrow.

This was one Valentine's Day.

And one to remember.

For sure.

 **P.S. Get where I got the idea for the auction scene.**

 **Author's Note: After I finish "Anastasia," I hope to write a sequel; one of the main focuses on the sequel is the (potential) relationship between Reid and Élise.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello, everyone and thank you very much; a shout-out to ahowell1993 and everyone else for your reviews._**

 ** _Thank you and a shout-out to LyokoHacker, Valandriel, mellberry,_** ** _waterwielder25_** ** _, and everyone else who has read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it. Also, "Anastasia" is nearing its end soon._**

 _ **P.S. It's ANASTASIA'S 1**_ _ **ST**_ _ **BIRTHDAY! YAY!**_

 _ **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**_

 **Chapter 13:**

" _So that's/What the Birthday Bird/Does in Katroo. And I wish I could do/All these great things for you_." Reid closes the book and sighs, "So, we end with another Dr. Seuss classic. What do you think, Anastasia?"

Anastasia let out a small yawn and stretches out her little arms and legs before rubbing her sleepy eyes with her little baby fingers. "You're tired, huh? Well, it's time for you to go to bed anyway. And besides, it's a very special day tomorrow: your birthday. Yeah!"

Reid laid her down on her back in the crib and brushes his fingers through her hair. He watches her gently close her eyes. "Your first birthday's tomorrow. I want it to be special for you. Your mommy, four brothers, and other family members won't be here to celebrate your special day, but at least they'll be there in spirit. And besides, you got me, Élise, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Simmons, Alvez, Tara, even Rossi. They all got something special planned for you. Get some rest, okay?"

Kissing her forehead before playing classical music and watches the movements sent her to sleep, "Sweet dreams, sweet little Anastasia."

* * *

 **The day of Anastasia's birthday…**

Élise, dressed in a plaid cotton shirt and jeans under her coat and Converse sneakers, arrived early as she planned on carpooling with Reid to Rossi's place, where he was hosting her first birthday.

"Morning, Reid."

"Hey, Élise."

"Oh, I can't believe it's Anastasia's first birthday."

"Yeah." The air was mute before walking to Anastasia's room when they heard her waking up from the baby monitor. "Come. She's waking up."

A few days after Valentine's Day, Reid called Élise out of the blue about the kiss. Of all things, the kiss. Again. After trying to get the words out, they both finally agreed it was the holiday mood. Both Reid and Élise knew it was something else, but they were too embarrassed to say what they were really thinking. At least everything was good between them.

"Good morning, lovely," A whispering Reid said to a waking Anastasia. Élise helped Reid hang a banner that said, HAPPY BIRTHDAY—designed by Garcia in big, bold glittery colors. "Happy birthday, Anastasia!"

"You're a whole-year-old today." Élise gleefully said. "Oh! And Garcia asked me to give this to you. For Anastasia." She gives Reid a sparkling shopping bag before Reid picked up Anastasia. And a note from Garcia.

" _Happy-happy-HAPPY-BIRTHDAY, ANASTASIA! I have an über-fabulous-but-special outfit for the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana to wear on your birthday and come to the BAU command center in honor of Anastasia's first birthday_ _ **presciently**_ _at noon._ _ **YOU-BETTER-NOT-BE-LATE!**_ _I know this is where you live. Endless love from your friendly neighborhood tech goddess, the Grand Duchess herself, P.C.G. Garcia._ "

"Oh, Garcia," Reid said to himself. "Ah-ah-ah! You can't take a look yet until you and I have a bath, okay?" He kissed her forehead before tickling her tummy.

* * *

"Rossi!"

"Spencer! Élise! And Anastasia! _La b_ _ellissima_ _ragazza di compleanno!_ Don't you look pretty?" He grabs Anastasia's head and kisses the top of it. Anastasia was dressed in a custom-made sparkling yellow-and-pink dress with matching booties and a Kokoshnik toy-tiara. He walks them into his backyard. He—along with the team and some people he had hired—helped turned his backyard into a Princess-theme Wonderland for Anastasia's first birthday.

Reid and Élise couldn't believe it. A pink, purple and white castle-themed bouncy house, a Thomas the Train Fun Train ride along, large balloons, colorful decorations, cotton candy machine, pony rides, a mini-petting farm, towers of cupcakes and more.

Garcia was playing in the bouncy house with her godsons, Henry, Michael and Hank, JJ and Will snaked on cupcakes, Rossi's grandson was playing with Simmons' sons, Simmons and his wife watched their daughters go on the pony rides, Alvez was playing with his dog, Roxy, and Tara, Prentiss, Morgan, and Savannah just noticed Reid, Élise and Anastasia walked in.

"Hey, it's the birthday girl!"

"Anastasia!"

"Happy birthday."

Reid was touched. "Oh! You guys didn't have it."

"We wanted to, Reid." Rossi grabs his head and kisses it. "You and Anastasia."

"You deserved it. We all do."

"And I do, too." A familiar voice said.

"And I do, too." Another familiar voice said.

"And I do, too." _Another_ familiar voice said.

Reid turned around and his eyes really started to get teary. Was it really…

Hotch! And Jack! _Man!_ _He's gotten tall._ Blake and her husband. _Didn't she move to Boston and was teaching at Harvard now?_ And even Gideon's son, Stephen. _It's been so long since..._

"You didn't think we would miss this, did you?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

"Oh, look, Anastasia," Élise helped Anastasia unwrapped her presents for her. "An abacus! Thank Rossi, Anastasia." She takes Anastasia's tiny hands and waves them for her.

"You're welcome."

Reid took pictures of Anastasia getting her presents and so far, Garcia gave her a learning tablet; a coloring book set from Simmons; a block set from Alvez; a Baby Star book from JJ and a drum set from Will; Alex got her a book on words; from Stephen, a personalized chess set and a book on birds; Morgan and Savannah got her a pink soccer ball; Garcia even played a memory video; Hotch agreed to help with the adoption; and the most touching was that Henry and Jack bought Anastasia a memory treasure chest and Élise got her a custom-made music box with a matching necklace to go with it.

"And now, my gift to you, Anastasia." Reid kneeled to the floor and gently cupped his hands to Anastasia's head. "My gift to you…is to tell you…the promise I made to your mommy...and…"

Reid excused himself out of the room for a quick second to get something. He came back, and it was a memory treasure chest; almost identical to the same one Jack and Henry got. Reid picked up Anastasia and walked her to it. Revealing it where books, DVDs, letters, including photographs of her deceased mother, four brothers and the rest of her biological family.

* * *

 _While Rossi rushed out and into the kitchen, "Please…" Geneviève said, "Don't leave me…"_

" _I'm not leaving you, ma'am…"_

 _Grabbing a hold of his arm, "I need to tell you something…"_

" _I'm listening."_

 _Taking a deep breath before inhaling a painful cry. "Promise me that she will be looked after and surrounded by people who will make her feel valued, loved, safe, protected…ah…"_

" _Ma'am…"_

" _I know this is happening so fast and we just met and all…but I don't want her to think that she entered this world thinking she was not loved and abandoned._ _I_ want _her to know she came into this world_ knowing _she was loved and wanted more than anything else in this world._ Please! _Promise me!" The pleading in the tone of her voice, even her tears, was real._

 _Taking a deep breath himself. "I promise."_

 _Smiling as she cried, "Thank you." She lets go of his hand and started to cradle her newborn Anastasia before humming and singing,_

" _If you smile/Through your fears and sorrow…/Smile and maybe tomorrow…/You'll find…that life…is still worthwhile/If you…just…smile…"_

 _The team witnesses a nurse taking Anastasia out of her nursery before making her way out of the room and asked,_

" _Which one of you is Dr. Spencer Reid?"_

" _I am, ma'am."_

" _She's all yours." She said just as she put the baby in his arms, with a smile before walking into the room. "Be careful. Watch her head. She's in your hands now."_

* * *

"One day," Reid said with tears in his eyes and some ran down. "You were in this world…in your mother's arms…for that one whole day…before I first held you. Your brothers never got the chance to hold you or meet you. And I know you'll never get the chance to know any of them. But you got me and everyone in this room. We got your back. And I will forever hold on to you, no matter how old you are. One day, you'll understand that." He kisses her forehead and hugs her. "I love you."

The entire room had tears in their eyes; notably Garcia, Élise, even Hotch. It almost reminded him of the last words…Haley gave to him for their son.

"Okay," After wiping her tears away, Garcia and Morgan brought out a large pink-white-and-gold-three story cake with a cupcake on top and a matching tiara; along with a pink 1 candle. Reid placed her in a high chair. "Okay. Would you like to do the honors?"

"Happy birthday to you." Reid and Élise started off.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana. Happy birthday to you." The team cheered in excitement, the children all blew into their noisemakers and Reid smooches Anastasia on her temple.

"Make a wish, Anastasia. Then blow out your candle."

Anastasia closes her eyes with her hands for a moment before blowing out the candle in one blow.

"Yay!"

"So, Anastasia…what did you wish for?" Anastasia responds by coating his face with cake, which caused the rest of the team exploded in laughter louder than ever before. She eats whatever was left in her hands, licking her fingers before getting another chunky piece to eat and forced some to Reid's mouth. "I guess you made your wish come true, huh?"

 **Author's Note: With "Anastasia" nearing in the end after I finish, I hope to write a sequel; one of the main focuses is the (potential) relationship between Reid and Élise. What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello, everyone and thank you very much; a shout-out to ahowell1993, Beachgirl25, tannerose5, and everyone else for your reviews.**_

 _ **Thank you and a shout-out to manyfandomsgirl, and everyone else who has read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it. Also, Anastasia nears its end soon.**_

 _ **P.S. LOOK WHO'S BACK!**_

 _ **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**_

 _ **AND…HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATTHEW GRAY GUBLER!**_

 **Chapter 14:**

"Okay, you can do this," Reid told himself. "You can do this. You…can do this. You…can't do this." With Anastasia in his arms, he started to go into over-worry-mode. So many things were already running through his head. What if she didn't like Anastasia? Or she isn't his biological daughter? What if…?

He figured, what difference would it make? Eventually, she'll forget; sooner or later, later or sooner. But Reid figured he had to tell her now; he can't waste any more time.

He looked at his mother, sitting by the window, reading a book. He started to think to himself, what would have happened had he just left her there a year ago? What would have happened had she not been caught in the middle of his drama? He couldn't take care of her in the first place; he had to be honest with himself: sometimes he felt like he left her here to rot. He still had memories of sending his mother away when he was eighteen.

"M-mom?"

Slowly turning around when she heard a familiar voice. She took a few more seconds before,

"Spencer, my dear." Her blue eyes soon motioned towards the half-sleepy Anastasia. "A…baby. Baby, you never told me you had a baby. That means I'm a grandmother." She had tears in her eyes, her voice was breaking. "I have a grandchild."

Wide-eyes and a half-smile. Did she really think that Anastasia was his daughter? She thinks she's his daughter; he hasn't fully adopted her yet. And she thinks Anastasia's his daughter.

"Oh. Come. Let me hold her, baby." Diana soon had Anastasia resting her head on her chest. "Oh. What's her name?"

"Anastasia…Nicole Mathilde…Diana," He choked up when he said 'Diana.' "She's a year old now."

"You named her after me and she's been in this world for a year. So sweet; wish I knew about her sooner. And she has your eyes. Are you treating her mother well, too?"

"Her mother…" She interrupted him, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Because if you're not, I'll scratch your eyes out." They both had a quick chuckle. "And I _will_ know. Because I'm a mother. And mothers are animals; we feel things."

* * *

"Aunt Ethel!" He smiles.

"Spencer! How's my dashing little nephew?" She, the late-middle-aged woman with short chin-length ash-blonde hair, of average height and weight, dressed in a dark purple tweed dress, black stockings and kitten heels with a light purple scarf over her shoulders, gives him a loving hug.

"I'm not little anymore, Aunt Ethel."

"You're my nephew and you'll always be little and dashing to me, no matter how old or tall you are." Ethel soon noticed Anastasia sleeping in the stroller. "Who's this adorable little lady?"

"Anastasia. My, uh…my daughter."

Ethel had a teary look in her eyes, had her hands over her mouth when she realized she now has a great-niece in her nephew's care. "Oh, Spencer, dear. She's so beautiful." She squats down to get a better look at her. "And so tiny and young. Hi, dearie. I'm your Great-Aunt Ethel."

"She's sleeping."

"Why, I do thank you, Captain Obvious."

"I'm a Ph.D. doctor, so it should be _Dr._ Obvious."

"Don't sass your aunt, young man." She wagged her finger at him, still had her focus on Anastasia.

"Yes, ma'am. And where's Uncle Gordon?"

"Out. He should be back together. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"I leave in five days."

"Well, for the time being, we need to have a serious talk about that hair of yours, young man."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Reid asked, running his fingers through it.

"For someone who happens to be this genius agent with the FBI, you look like a preppy hippie hipster with that filthy mop you call your hair." Ethel said to him, loud enough for everyone in the whole neighborhood to hear. Reid's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Luckily, Anastasia was sleeping and did not witness this moment. "And I think it's best you shave. You look like a bearded lady."

* * *

"Hey, Prentiss." Reid whisper-talk as he was talking on his cell phone.

"Reid! How are you guys?"

"We're good. She's resting, right now. I took out to see my hometown. We went sightseeing, museums; we even visited my mother, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon."

"Is this the famous Aunt Ethel who is said that she doesn't like your long hair?"

"That's the one. And she's also the one who smooched lipstick all over Anastasia's face while she was sleeping; took me three minutes and eight seconds to get it all off. Get this, my mother actually thinks Anastasia's my child."

"Aw, that's good." That touched Prentiss, given everything that happened to them the previous year. "She is, Reid."

"Still, I just can't believe I'm going to adopt her."

"Us either."

"And when I do…"

"We'll be right there with you."

"Yeah. And thanks."

 **Author's Note: My apologies for the rather short chapter. "Anastasia" ends next chapter. After I finish, I hope to write a sequel; one of the main focuses is the (potential) relationship between Reid and Élise. What do you think?**

 **And…who do you want to see return for the final chapter?**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello, everyone and thank you very much; a shout-out to ahowell1993, and everyone else for your reviews.**_

 _ **Thank you and a shout-out to everyone else who has read, followed, favorite story/author alert and visited my story. I really do appreciate it. Also, this is the end of Anastasia.**_

 _ **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**_

 **Chapter 15:**

Reid uneasily looked nervous as he observed Anastasia's case worker, Martha Gates, looks around Anastasia's room before walking back into the living room. As she was writing notes down,

"Mmm. Covered power outlets, locked cabinets and cupboards, no sharp edges, stable furniture, baby screens everywhere."

"Yes," Hotch assured the social worker. "Dr. Reid toddler-proof the entire apartment."

"I can see; despite having a toddler, your apartment's cleaner than mine."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm quite a neat freak." Reid agreed as he was bouncing Anastasia in his arms.

"Believe me, he is."

"Have you kept up the date with her vaccinations?"

"Yes, he has been keeping on track." Hotch handed her sheets of paper to show records of her vaccinations.

"You'll need to keep her vaccinated, especially when she begins school in a few years. Also, when the time comes, she will need to convert into a toddler bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What about physical activity? Outdoor activity?"

"She just started to walk and one of my former co-workers gave her a pink soccer ball for her birthday to help with her footing; we go outside as much as we can while I'm not traveling."

"What about communication? You know; has she started talking?"

"Uh…recently no, but she had said a few words two months earlier; her first word was 'dada' on my birthday. I read to her excessively and sing lullabies and songs to her at night to help her fall asleep; her favorite's 'Smile.' I just hope it'll help increase her language and social development for when she gets older."

"Already-then. You…just passed your home studies and I plan to have you approved to be her adoptive parent."

"Thank you, Ms. Gates."

"Thank you both." Reid walked her out and sighed as he closed the door and walked back into the living room.

"Okay. What happens next?"

"Next, I'll contact the agency and tell them Anastasia's free for adoption, go before Judge McKnight and get a start on the paperwork. But I have some questions for you and I want to have everything cleared up before we can make the adoption final. Now, both the birth mother and father are deceased, right? Geneviève Jeannette François and Nicolas Arthur Edwin Johannes Reinhardt?"

"Yeah."

"No other living family members, right?"

"Not that Garcia or the agency could find, no."

"And something we need to talk about: her inheritance from both of her parents."

"Yeah."

"And on both sides, they were worth billions, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, all of that, including from both sides of the families…is now hers: the family's properties and the rest of the family's assets, including the Reinhardt Industries 85% ownership interest stake from her paternal family. She's now the sole heiress, and beneficiary of the estate. Also, she now owns the rights of her mother's books; she can decide if she wants to turn her mother's books into movies." Hotch wrote down the number on a piece of paper of the estate's worth.

Reid had to take a seat. All that money she will inherit in the future when she gets older. Billions and billions of dollars. "But she won't get it all right away, right?"

"Yes. It's all going to a trust…"

"Heavily guarded by Garcia…" Reid completed his thought.

"And you will be named as trustee."

"If it's possible, can I have you, Morgan and Rossi also be trustees?"

"I can petition for it and I'll ask them. Also, in her parents' will, while she can keep her half, the other half of the money will go to the charities of her choice and her family's charities. And of course, the adoption will be closed, for privacy reasons."

"Thanks, Hotch. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm here for you."

* * *

" _Goodnight stars/Goodnight air/Good night noises everywhere_." Reid closes the book and sighs, "So, we end with another classic. I love a happy ending. Don't you, Anastasia?"

Anastasia just simply lets out a yawn and rests her small head down. "I can see that you've gotten so exciting, you can't wait to go to sleep, huh? Tomorrow's a stepping stone for the both of us: you will officially become my daughter and I will officially became your father. I'm going to be your daddy." Resting his head on top on hers. "It seems like just yesterday…your mother braved a smile…knowing you came into this world under unfortunate situations…and yet she wanted you to know you came into this world knowing you were loved more than anything…protected…valued…treasured…wanted…and that's what I'm going to keep doing…no matter what…no matter what…

* * *

 **A week later in the afternoon…**

Reid, Anastasia, Hotch and Martha Gates were in the office of Judge McKnight as he was painstakingly going through the adoption papers on his desk. Hotch was always dressed in one of his signature suits; Reid was dressed in his very best: a soft lavender dress shirt with a silk satin tie, gray trousers, matching wool vest and sport coat and oxfords and Anastasia in a pretty pink dress and matching shoes to go with it and a little bow on her straight blonde-borderline-brunette hair.

After Judge McKnight removed his glasses,

"May-may-may, Dr. Spencer Reid. I can't believe it's been a year since Anastasia has been placed in your care."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"Now, I understand both the mother and biological father are deceased?"

"Yes."

"And also, the agency and your technical analyst were unable to locate any other living blood relatives, right?"

"Yes."

"Now, Dr. Reid, are you willing to raise this child as your lawful child?"

"Yes, your honor."

"As this child will inherit from you, do you agree that she will be treated no differently than any other biological child?"

"Of course, your honor. I'll always treat her as my own."

"Well then. I know I'm not an elite profiler like you, but I can most definitely see that you already love her as your own; that's always something I look for when it comes to adoption. This is also why I'm signing off on the adoption." Judge McKnight said as he signs the adoption order with a smile. "Congratulations, doctor. And especially to you, Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana…Reid."

Reid and Hotch looked at each other, breathless and overjoyed with both surprise and glee. "I-I…I…don't know what to say, your honor."

"You don't have to, but just promise me that you will care and love her."

"Of course, and he most certainly will. Thank you so much, your honor." Hotch shakes the judge's hand.

"You're welcome." Reid shook McKnight and Gates' hand as he and Hotch began to leave the room. Walking down the hall,

"Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana Reid. Your name is now Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana Reid. Come on, Hotch. Let's celebrate this historic moment back at the BAU." Knowing the team, there would be a big party for him.

* * *

"Surprise!"

The entire team and their families, plus Élise—and old faces return—Jack, Morgan, Savannah and Hank, Alex Blake and her husband, James, Gideon's son, Stephen, the late Stephen Walker's widow wife and their two children, Ashley Seaver, Jordan Todd, Kate Callahan, her husband, her niece/adoptive daughter and child, Elle Greenaway.

"We knew McKnight would approve the adoption, so we've decided to help you all celebrate this new and important chapter in your lives. This is our congrats to you, pretty boy. And congrats to you, pretty lady."

"I'd never thought I see Dr. Spencer Reid as a father." Elle said with a smirk.

"That kid's going to be the luckiest kid in the world." Alex said with a smile.

"Aw. You all didn't have to."

"We wanted to, Reid," Élise said with a smile. "You two deserve all the happiness in your lives together."

Morgan comes over and puts his arm around him. "I bet her mother, her four brothers and everyone else her bastard-excuse-of-a-biological-father killed is looking down on you two right now."

"Yeah."

"And…" Garcia unveils colorfully-wrapped gifts and presents of all shapes and sizes. "Yeah-yeah!"

"Are these all for Anastasia?" Reid worried.

"Of course not, silly."

"Thank you." Reid was relieved…sort of.

"About…three of these bags each are for my godsons."

"Oh, Garcia."

* * *

Reid watched Anastasia being surrounded by almost all the women, their children were hanging out in a different direction and all the men walked over to Reid.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, I can't believe you are a father."

"Believe it because I am. And proud of it."

"In my mind, I always knew you would be a good father." Hotch declared.

"Agree." Rossi added.

"One day, she was a newborn in her dying mother's arms and now she's over a year old. A year old."

"Now you know how we feel." Will said.

"I can always come to you guys for advice, right?"

"Of course, pretty boy. For a fair pay." Morgan chuckled.

"Yeah…nope."

Reid soon noticed Élise was standing separately from the rest of the women, eating a piece of the tree jigsaw puzzle Gotcha cake by herself while observing them, playing with her hair. Walking over to her,

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah. I mean…" Looking behind the ladies with Anastasia. "I don't know how to do the whole girl group thing. Congrats, dad."

Chuckling, "Thank you." There was a moment of silence between the two before Reid spoke again. "You know, I…could have done it without you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you took care of Anastasia while I was away traveling and…you protected her when you two were out at the park that day. And…you…I don't know how to thank you…and you don't know…to be honest, I…"

"You didn't have to thank me. I'm always here to help."

"Still…thank you."

"You're welcome." Reid didn't notice the developing blush Élise was desperately trying hard to hide.

"Hey, you two!" Garcia called over to them and as they walked back to the group, forming a circle, raising their glasses; Anastasia was sitting in a high-chair with her own personal Gotcha cake, which was in a form of a tree jigsaw puzzle. "I'd like to propose a toast…to our newest member of the family, Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana Reid."

"To Anastasia!"

"Anastasia!"

Anastasia seemed to be interested in her personal cake in front of her more than in the dedication to her as she was stuffing her face. "You really like that cake, don't you?" As Reid tried to pick a piece for himself, Anastasia responds by grabbing a huge chunk and coating one side of his face with it and continued eating, which caused everyone to laugh. Flicking his left eye, "Cute. You and I are in for a long ride of life."

 **Author's Note: A dedication to you all!**

 **Now that "Anastasia" has ended, I hope to write a sequel; one of the main focuses is the relationship between Reid and Élise. What do you think? I', always opened to more ideas.**


End file.
